Sins of My Father
by Queen of Winterfell
Summary: Never make a deal with the devil. He never keeps his word. -full summary and more info inside. IsaacXOC ScottXAllison StilesXLydia
1. Prologue: The Devil and The Fool

**Sins of My Father**

_**Prologue: The Devil and The Fool**_

My father was a good man—a great man. But sometimes, even good people do horrible things for the person they love. My father would be a prime example of that. He loved me, I knew he did. He would do anything to keep me safe—even sell his own soul. He thought he was doing the right thing—but even the right thing could have deadly consequences.

Never make a deal with the devil. He never keeps his word.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm actually more interested in writing this story than my other Teen Wolf one at the moment. So I'm going to try to update this one as much as possible.  
**

**Information:**

**Derek and Cora are still in town at their loft.**

**Derek has become an alpha again.**

**Peter has mysteriously vanished, but don't worry, he'll come back once all hell breaks lose. Again.**

**Scott and Allison get back together.**

**Stiles and Lydia are in a relationship.**

**My OC has been friends with the pack for a while, so she's not a new student or something like that.**

**Issac X OC**

**Summary:  
After everything they had been through the past two years, Sydney was hoping and praying that their senior year would be different. Better. Without the people around them dying. But normality is too much to ask for in the town of Beacon Hills. As the school year starts, tragedy strikes the group and everything after that is just a disaster waiting to happen. Supernatural things are starting to occur in the town again and after one too many, Beacon Hills really becomes a beacon for evil. Hideous creatures start stalking the pack and attacking innocent people of the town. It's up to Scott and his friends to send the demons back to where they came from, but if only it was that easy. They came for something-someone, and they're not leaving empty handed. Can they survive their last year of high school? Or will it all be too much this time? Especially when a certain someone comes back to town to join the madness. **


	2. Heart Attack

**Sins of My Father**

_**Chapter One: Heart Attack**_

I awoke that morning with a hangover headache and my heart beating so fast I thought it was about to jump out of my chest and runaway screaming. I usually react that way when I've had a nightmare, but this time, it was nothing.

I sat up in my bed, holding my palm over my thumping heart, taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I didn't even know why I was so worked up in the first place. After about five minutes, my heartbeat was back to normal but a dull aching was left in its wake. My head was still pounding. I forced myself to swing my legs over the side of my bed and tread slowly to the bathroom. My limps left like they weighed a thousand pounds. I wondered if someone snuck in my room and beat the living shit out of me while I was sleeping because nothing explained this.

I stood in the hot shower, letting the steam float around me and the water graciously pound my back. The headache faded within minutes, and so did the pain in my chest, but not fully. Just enough for me to manage. I got out reluctantly and walked back into my bedroom to finish getting ready for school.

I threw on a pair of old, lose fitting light wash jeans and a black t-shirt. I slipped on some black tennis shoes and wound my wet, long dark auburn hair into a bun. I thought I didn't look half bad for dressing lazy, but if Lydia saw me—and when she did see me—she was going to have a fit at my choice of clothing.

_Dress to impress_ she always said. Well, to me anyway, because I prefered to dress in what I knew I could run for my life in—because the past two years that's exactly what I had been doing. Running for my life from an insane werewolf sophomore year and from our psychotic literature teacher last year.

Whoever said high school was boring was freaking lying.

Finished getting ready, I grabbed my bag, cell phone, and car keys and proceeded into the living room. I had to walk slower than usual because the mild pain in my chest was slowing me down. I had half a mind to mention it to my dad, but he was rushing around the living room, trying to gather all the papers he needed into his brief case. My father was a business lawyer, and when he wasn't dealing with incompetent business owners, he was dealing with me. His daughter whoso happened to find herself friends with a bunch of supernatural beings and almost got herself—and him—killed on multiple occasions.

Let's just say I wouldn't be winning daughter of the year award.

"Morning, dad." I stood in the threshold of the hallway coming into the living room, careful to not get in his way.

He was silent for a few seconds, shoving the last of his papers in his brief case. Once he was done he turned to me with a bright smile on his face. "Morning sweetheart." He came to give me a big hug and I returned it with raised eyebrows. My father usually wasn't in good moods in the morning. Especially when he was working on a big case and the person he was defending was an idiot.

"Gonna win the case or something?" I asked as he pulled away.

He smiled and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "I always win. But yes. Today is the last day of court and the complainant is a dumbass."

"So you're not worried about it at all." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

He nodded excitedly. He looked like a little kid at Christmas time. He must have been coming into a lot of money. He pulled his suit jacket sleeve up and glanced at his watch, then he gave me another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight."

"Yeah, good luck." I called as he shut the door behind him. I walked to the window and watched him walk to his car with a pep in his step. I thought for a minute he was going to jump up and click his heels. I laughed as he sped away. He hadn't been that happy in a while.

_Good._ That was good. He deserved to be happy after everything that's happened the last two years.

I grabbed an apple from the counter and locked the front door behind me. I got into my car with a grateful sigh that I wouldn't be walking for the next thirty minutes. I didn't know if my chest could take it, as overdramatic as that sounded.

Twenty minutes of annoying traffic later, I pulled up to Scott's house and texted Isaac, telling him that I was there. Scott took his motorcycle to school and since Isaac didn't want to ride with him and the boy didn't have a vehicle of his own, I offered to drive him every day. Scott lived on my route to school, so it's not like I was going out of my way or wasting gas.

The pain intensified in my chest again and I set my head down on the steering wheel. I breathed in from my mouth and out through my nose. I thought about just turning back around and going back home, but there was something at school I wanted to do today, and plus, my dad would just worry. And he's done enough worrying these past two years to last him the rest of his lifetime. He didn't need to worry anymore. Especially about me.

"You okay?" I hadn't even noticed Isaac had gotten into the car. I looked up to see his face full of concern. His light brown hair was messier than usual and his bright blue eyes were shining with something I couldn't quite read. I nodded my head and then started up the car again.

"Just a little headache."

I waved goodbye to Isaac once we were at the school and ran off to find Allison. She was at her locker with Scott, talking relatively close together. I rolled my eyes as I got closer. They were still broken up, but it was obvious to everyone that they still loved each other. Allison said that she was still waiting, that she wasn't ready to be in a relationship again, and Scott was completely fine with that. But they still acted like they dated all the time. We were all just holding our breaths until they were an item once again.

"Hello, Scott, Allison." I greeted, hooking my arm with the short, curly haired brunette. "I must steal your not girlfriend but still kind of girlfriend from you. See you in first period." With that I dragged the girl away, leaving a very confused Scott in our wake.

"I hate it when you do that." Allison mumbled as we entered the bathroom. The pain in my chest was increasing, but I didn't think about it.

"Yeah, yeah, you're going to kill me. We're not friends anymore. Blah, blah, blah, you've said it all before and look, we're still best friends." I dropped my book bag and hopped up on the sink, pulling a small ear piercing earring from my pants pocket. She rolled her eyes at me but smiled and walked closer as I held up the earring in her face.

"What…do you want me to do with that?" She asked slowly.

I motioned for her to hold out her hand and when she did I placed the pointy stud in her palm. "You, my dear Allison, are going to pierce my nose." I said with a bright smile.

She raised her eyebrow at me and her mouth opened a little, like she was going to say something but didn't know if she should. She was silent for a few seconds, just looking from the needle to me. Then she bit her lip and said, "You want _me_ to pierce your _nose_?"

"Yep." I nodded my head eagerly.

"…Why?"

"Because I've wanted it done for a while and since I'm seventeen I need parental consent and my dad will never agree to it. So. I don't need permission for _you_ to do it." I shrugged.

"Isn't that dangerous?" She asked warily.

"Nah," I waved my hand at her.

"But what if I mess it up?"

"I trust you. Please." I reached into my pocket and pulled out thirty bucks and held it out to her. "I'll even pay you for your services." She eyed the money then sighed, shaking her head. She took the green bills from my hand and shoved them in her back pocket, then stood between my legs and positioned the point of the piercing earring on the desired spot of my nose. "Right side." I said. She grumbled something under her breath and then switched to the other side of my nose.

"Anything else I should know?"

"If it bleeds, keep pushing."

"It's going to bleed?" She asked with wide eyes.

"It shouldn't if you do it right." I said slyly.

"I'm going to kill you." She whispered, and then put on her serious face.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, steadying my heartbeat before it started to get out of control again. Butterflies started swimming in my stomach and my hands started to sweat. I was nervous and I knew it was going to hurt, but hey, it would be cute and worth it in the end.

I hoped.

The tip of the needle pressed onto my skin and I gritted my teeth, waiting. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and Allison pulled the earring away from my face. "I can't do this." She shook her hand and held the piercing tool back out to me but I didn't take it.

"Come on. Just do it. Stick it in." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I can't. I can't do it." She insisted.

"Allison, you can kill werewolves, but you can't shove a damn needle through my nose?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

My ex-hunter, now protector best friend glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't _kill_ any werewolves."

"No, you just stabbed them hundreds of times." I corrected, waving my hand through the air.

"I will poke this through your eye." She threatened, holding the pointed end of the ear piercing earring just inches from my eye ball.

"No, you won't." I challenged. She inched her hand forward, the serious look on her face never fading. I almost flinched back but then she dropped her hand and sighed heavily. I smirked in triumph and made a small 'hmpf' noise, indicating that I told her so.

"Your dad's going to kill me." She moaned.

"He won't notice until it's healed." I pointed out. And it was true. My dad was so wrapped up in his work, now that everything was normal again, that he barely even noticed when I was home.

"That could take months."

"Exactly. You've met my dad. He's completely clueless, except for the whole werewolves are real and most of my friends are one of them thing."

A small smile appeared on her lips and she shook her head slightly, remembering that night I told my dad the truth about, well, everything. "You were so mean to him about that."

"I was not mean." I said a little hurt. "I was just straight forward." I bit the inside of my cheek, thinking back to that night. It was when Jennifer was sacrificing the people in town. I told him because I wanted him to be safe and to know why I was disappearing at odd hours of the night and showing up at every crime scene. I tried explaining it to him, but he wouldn't listen to my "fairy tale". So…I _might_ have made Isaac turn into his wolf form in front of him so that he would stop being such a thick head.

Needless to say, in the end, he believed me.

"You almost gave him a heart attack. It was pretty mean." Allison added.

I shrugged. "You say potato, I say tomato."

"That made no since."

"I don't have to make since."

"And I don't have to shove a needle through your nose and possibly kill you."

"Oh for the love of—just do it already!" I yelped. In a flash, quicker than a flash possibly, she was in front of me again and she shoved the needle through my nose. She used so much force, that I was pushed back against the mirror. I held my breath and bit my tongue to keep from screaming. She kept pushing until a loud pop rang through my head. "Son of a—_OW_!"

"What?" Allison pulled away from me, concern in her eyes.

"That fucking hurts!" I wailed, willing myself not to touch it yet.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Well is it all the way through?"

"No."

"Then keep pushing!" I threw my hands in the air and she jumped. She moved closer to me again and took a deep breath, then pushed on the earring once more. I squeezed my eyes shut and grunted, trying to not let any tears fall from the pain. A smaller pop was heard this time and then I could feel the pointed tip of the earring poke the inside of my nose.

Allison let out a deep and relieved sigh and then stepped away from me once more. "There. There…it's in."

I jumped off the sink and smiled at her. "And it only killed me."

"Hey, I don't wanna hear you complaining. You wanted me to do it in the first place!"

I turned towards the mirror and pulled out an alcohol wipe from my pocket. I opened it and began swabbing it around my new piercing. "I'm not complaining. Thank you. It looks great." I gave her a toothy grin and her reflection rolled its eyes but she smiled away.

"What are you doing?" She moved to stand beside me and watched me intently. I reached into my pocket again and pulled out a light blue nose stud that hooked up at the end so that it wouldn't fall out easily.

"Putting a nose stud in it so that the hole can shrink to the size it's supposed to be." I took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in my chest that had appeared again, and pulled out the earring, cleaned it with the alcohol swab again, and then maneuvered the stud into the fresh hole.

My friend crossed her arms over her chest and popped her tongue at me. "You knew I was going to do this, didn't you?"

I grunted from the new sensitivity of my nose and licked my lips, getting agitated that it wouldn't just glide in. "Well, I was hoping you would. It was either you or one of the guys. And they, like, have super human strength and would probably break my nose, so, yeah, I was hoping you'd do it."

"Next you'll want me to pierce your eyebrow or something."

"Actually, come to think of it—Ah-hah!" The stud went in and I threw my hands up in the air in victory. I turned to the slim girl with a wide smile on my face and she looked less than amused. She bent down and grabbed my bag then grabbed my arm, leading me towards the door of the bathroom.

"Let's just get to class. If we're late I'll kill you. I'm serious this time." She could say she would kill me all she liked, she knew she enjoyed making thirty dollars just as much as I enjoyed getting stuck with a needle.

We exited the bathroom and I took my bag from her hands, slinging it over my shoulders. We spotted Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, and Scott a few lockers down and made our way towards them. Just as we got to them, the bell rang for everyone to get to their first class of the day. Luckily, we all had first period together.

Isaac walked beside me as we made our way to history. I caught him looking at me from the corner of my eye and asked, "What?"

"You, uh, you have a, when did you, um, when the hell did you pierce your nose?" He sounded so confused.

"Just now." I said simply.

"Just now." He stated in disbelief.

I nodded curtly. "Yep. Allison did it for me. Why, does it look bad?" I thought it looked pretty good.

"No, no." He said quickly. "It—it suits your face. It looks good."

I felt a slight blush creep up on my face and smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Well, thank you." I slowed my walking. The pain in my chest was back, and it was worse than it had been this morning. My heart was beating so rapidly, but it felt like I was barely breathing.

"How bad did it hurt?" He asked, slowing down to match my pace. The hallways were clearing now, and Scott and the others had left us behind long ago.

"Not…as bad as this…" I said, trying to catch my breath. I dropped my book bag and held my hands on the lockers. My limbs felt like they were incased with steel. Every step I took felt like a struggle.

"Sydney, you okay?" Isaac was beside me but I couldn't see him. My vision was spotting with black.

"I—I don't know." I answered honestly. I was wheezing now. The struggle to get air into my lugs was incredibly frightening. My heart was beating rapidly and my chest felt like it was on fire. It felt like it could cave in at any second. Like someone had reached into my chest and was strangling my heart.

"Sydney," Isaac's voice was laced with anxiety. My knees buckled and I felt his arms go around me to keep me from crashing to the hard tile floor. My vision had gone completely black now.

"I can't—I can't—breathe—it…it hurts…" I whispered hoarsely. He grabbed my hand and I felt him trying to take some of the pain away, but it was only mildly working. Not enough to make me stop panting and wanting to scream in agony.

"Scott!" Isaac shouted. I heard multiple people running towards us and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out and the pain stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. False Accusations

**Sins of My Father**

_**Chapter Two: False Accusations **_

Consciousness was slowly seeping its way into my mind. I could see a bright light trying to sneak beneath my closed eyelids. My head was thumping like a drum and there was a deep ache in my chest. Not really painful, just uncomfortable. With some ease, I opened my eyes and blinked several times to get used to the overly bright florescent lights.

It took me a second to realize where I was, but the plain white walls and boring interior should have been a dead giveaway. I was in the hospital.

I tried to sit up, but my body was too tired and weak to move. Both my arms were hooked up to IV's. The left was getting fed a clear liquid and the right was being filled with a mossy yellow color. It burned a little going into my vein. I turned my head slowly, feeling like it was about to fall off my shoulders, and saw Allison curled up in a brown leather chair beside my bed. There was a Geometry book open in her lap. Her binder lay upside down on the floor. She was drooling a little.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was as dry as sand paper. I coughed, clearing my throat of nothing, and then said, "Allison…" My voice was weak and shallow, like I hadn't spoken in years. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and tried again. "Allison." Her eyes opened this time and she jumped out of the chair, the math book falling forgotten to the floor with a loud clunk.

"Oh my god, you're awake." She hovered above me, her eyes red from rubbing them. Had she been crying? "Are you in pain?"

I smiled weakly and said, "Dying…"

Her eyes started to get glassy. She rubbed the back of her hand over her nose and said, "I'll go get the doctor."

"No, wait," I reached out to grab her hand. "I was only kidding."

She sighed and dropped back into the comfortable looking chair. She swiped her hand over her eyes, leaving unshed tear marks on the light colored fabric of her sleeve. "You don't need to joke about something like that."

My eyes grew wide. "I'm—I'm sorry…what happened?"

She took a deep breath and adverted her eyes away from mine. Why couldn't she look at me? "You passed out in the hallway. Isaac and Scott tried to take some of the pain away, but it didn't seem like it was working. You stopped breathing in the ambulance…" She wiped her eyes again and bent down, picking up her book and binder. She got up and walked to the other side of the small room, putting her things back in her bag.

She had to keep busy.

She still couldn't look at me.

And I needed to know why.

I scooted up in the stiff bed and moved some damp hair out of my eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

She turned to me halfway, looked at me for a split second, and then started walking towards the door. "I…I should really go get the doctor."

"No," I said sharply. She stopped in her tracks, her body stiff. I exhaled a deep breath, confusion whirling in my brain. "Tell me. Tell me what's wrong."

"That should be left to the doctor."

I rolled my eyes. "Allison—for the love of Christ, if I'm dying I would rather hear it from my best friend and not some stranger." I said it lightheartedly. Joking. I was only joking. I didn't think she would take it that seriously. But she did. She turned her body towards me and held her hands over her face. Her body was rocking. She was crying. Really crying. My confusion grew and I leaned forward in the bed, trying to get closer to her. I finally just said to hell with it and swung my legs over the bed. My feet touched the cold tile floor and I grabbed the IV stands and began walking towards her. My legs were a little wobbly at first, but I ignored it. "Allison, what's wrong?" I stood in front of her now. She shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face.

"I'll go get the doctor." But she made no attempt to move.

"Why are you crying? I was only joking." I tried to smile but I feared that it would only make it worse.

"Sydney…" She sounded so heartbroken and confused. The confused part I understood, but the heartbroken part hadn't clicked yet.

Until…it _clicked_.

My eyes grew wide and my pulse accelerated. "A-Allison… I'm not really dying…right? I mean…" I shook my head at the thought. That was just crazy. That was _impossible_. I was in good health. Not great, but good. I was barely ever sick. I went walking sometimes. I mean, I wasn't the most active teenager on the planet, but I wasn't the laziest, either.

I…I mean…

"I-I'll go get the doctor." She repeated and turned her back towards me. She pulled the door handle down and opened it just a crack.

I fell away from her and started backing up towards the bed. "No. _What_? No. No, no, no, no, _no_." I kept repeating the same word over and over again. That didn't make any since. It couldn't be true. No, the doctors had to be wrong. Of course. That was it. They were wrong. But what if it was true? Allison was almost out the door when I called out to her again. "Allison…no…" Then I looked around the room and realized that someone was missing. "Wait, where's my dad?"

She turned back to me and said, "He, uh…he couldn't get time off work."

I nodded numbly. "Right. A big case. He had a huge case today."

"He tried, Sydney, he really did." She said with certainty. I knew she was telling the truth; if I was in the hospital, no matter how busy my dad was, he would try his damnedest to be here. But they didn't let him leave this time. His boss probably thought that it would be okay—because I had made him leave work so many times in the past two years from being in the hospital—and I was always fine. It was always a false alarm. His boss probably thought it was nothing. He probably threatened to dock his pay. And we needed the money…but still…my dad…wasn't here… "I—they let me come with you to the hospital. The others will be here once school's out." I looked up at my best friend and tried to give her a grateful smile.

"Do they…do they know what happened?"

She shook her head, sniffling. "Not yet." Good. They didn't need to worry about whatever it was that was wrong with me…just yet, anyway.

"Does my dad?"

She nodded slightly. "He really tried to come here…" She whispered. And then she walked out the door and this time I let her. She came back a few minutes later with an older man I'd never seen before wearing a white coat. A younger woman I didn't recognize walked in behind him wearing purple scrubs, carrying a clipboard with a stack of papers wedged into it.

The man opened his mouth and I listened with silent anger building up inside me.

It was true.

I was dying.

The doctor said it was some complex, long name, so I'll put it in simple terms: I had numerous size tumors covering my heart. They couldn't do surgery to remove them because of the location, but they did put me on the list for a new heart. But I was O-, and there was a very small chance I would be getting that transplant. They also couldn't give me chemotherapy, because the tumors were so advanced. They said that it wouldn't help—that it would only make me sicker.

God, how sick could I be?

He said that if they caught the tumors earlier on then I would have a better chance, but since it was so late…

Dr. Meyer gave me two weeks.

Three to just be generous.

One to just be cruel.

Bottom line, was that I was dying, and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it except keep me doped up on medicine to make sure that my _final days_ were comfortable.

But at least he told the truth. And he didn't sugar coat anything for me, either. I didn't know if I was thankful for that or peeved.

"How long have they been there?" I asked once he was done explaining everything. I had gotten back into the lumpy bed and watched Nurse Margaret come over and give me more pain medicine.

Dr. Meyer shrugged lightly and then looked at my chart. His aloofness about this whole situation pissed me off. I mean, I knew he was a doctor and I knew he told people every day that they were going to die and that doctors weren't supposed to have an emotional connection with their patients, but _come on_. He could have at least shed a tear or two.

Allison had shed enough for the both of us already.

"A few months. Have you experienced any chest pains since before today?"

"No, none. I've felt completely fine until today. What does that mean?"

"Sometimes that happens. You can be completely fine one day and…"

"Next in line to meet death the next day." I muttered. My nurse gave me a shocked look and I rolled my eyes at her. Honestly, was she expecting me to act all happy-go-lucky about this? I could be bitter if I wanted. Dr. Meyer found it funny; he was doing very little to hide his smirk. Allison, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to slap me from across the room. I shrugged at her and smiled widely.

"Something like that." He nodded and then started towards the door. "Push the red button if you need anything. Margaret will be back in here in three hours to give you some more medicine." He opened the door and stepped halfway out, then turned back to me. "Try to hang in there, Sydney."

I nodded and shrugged at the same time.

The doctor and nurse left and then it was just Allison and I again. She was sitting on the other side of the room, but when they left she got up and sat on the bed beside me. "What time is it?" I asked, starting to feel a little drowsy.

"Three."

"Ah, so they should be here soon…" I trailed off, shutting my eyes. "I'm just gonna take a little nap for a while…" I succumbed willingly to the darkness that wrapped itself around me and tried to find as much peace as I could.

**-X-**

One normal year.

That's all I asked for.

Just one normal year that didn't involve innocent people dying and my friends and I almost getting killed by whack-o, homicidal idiots out for revenge.

Just one normal year to be a teenager and do teenager stupid things.

It was our senior year for Christ's sake. Our last year of high school before we went off the college—and even then we couldn't get a break. We weren't even fighting anyone, but it was still horrible. This year wouldn't be normal—because of me. Because I had to go and get stupid cancer. It wasn't my fault but it was my fault at the same time. After everything that's happened, I just wanted my friends to be happy, but it didn't look like that would be happening this year.

Again.

I wondered if this could get any worse, and it probably could.

And it probably would.

Only time could tell.

And time was something of a bitch.

**-X-**

After I woke up for the second time in the hospital, it was my father who greeted me this time. He was a mess; his suit wrinkled and his eyes red and puffy from crying. He had started crying again when I woke up. I tried to get him to stop, to tell him that it was okay, that it would be okay, but every optimistic thing I said made tears pour out of his eyes more and more and more.

"I am so sorry, baby." He said, sitting down beside me and grabbing my hand.

"Dad, this isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for this. It's not like you gave me cancer." I said, trying to contain my tears.

"If I had of known…I could have done something." He went on and on like I had said nothing. Just apologizing over and over again and saying that there should have been signs. There were no signs, and that was the bitch thing about it.

I made my father leave after some time, partly because he was a wreck and partly because I couldn't stand to see him cry anymore and blame himself with the self-loathing. At seven o'clock, he went down to the cafeteria and my friends came in. They tip-toed around the subject, but it was hanging in the air like a rainbow piñata.

_Sydney has cancer._

_She has cancer._

_Why?_

_Why'd this happen to her?_

They weren't speaking it, but it was written all over their faces.

And they didn't know how to act around someone who was going to be dead in a matter of weeks. They didn't know how to act around their best friend who was a dead girl walking.

At ten they started to leave, promising that they would come see me tomorrow. Isaac was the only one who stayed. "I'll walk home." He told Scott, who offered him a ride since I wasn't going to be going anywhere except home (hopefully) in the next few days. Scott nodded at him and then looked to me, giving me a weak smile. I returned it with a bigger one, trying to lift his spirits. It didn't work. They all left with tears in their eyes and it broke my already broken heart.

Isaac stayed quiet for a while, just staring at nothing from the other side of the room. I wished that I could read his mind. But the only thing I could read was the painful and pissed off look on his face. I opened my mouth to ask him something, and I wasn't entirely sure what, so I just closed my mouth again and let the silence swim around us.

He finally looked at me, though, and when he spoke I was caught off guard by what he said, "You need to let Derek bite you." He said it so seriously, like he was extremely sure of himself.

My eyes grew wide. "But… I—I don't…what—but I…" I was stumbling over my words. I hadn't even thought of that. Becoming a werewolf. Slowing my aging and never getting hurt again. Howling at the moon. It wasn't like I had anything against werewolves, two of my best friends were one, but I never picture _myself_ as one. "I don't want to become a werewolf." I finally said without a stutter.

We were silent again. This time it was rather bitter.

Isaac looked at me like he was a little kid and I just told him the Tooth Fairy wasn't real. He got up from the chair and crossed the room to me. He stood at my bedside and I sat up with some struggle. The medicine was starting to wear off and I could feel the tight strain in my chest beginning to grow.

"You would rather die?" He asked, laughing in disbelief.

I looked away from him, choosing my words carefully. "I…I don't want to lose control. I don't want…"

"To kill innocent people. To become a monster." He said plainly.

I snapped my head in his direction and glared at him with a burning fire. "I didn't say that." My words sounded harsh, and he flinched back like I had slapped him. Good. He should have known that I didn't even remotely mean that. "Don't put words into my mouth and anyway—I don't think I would make a very good werewolf. I act too much on impulses and my temper is already so horrible." I said with a shrug.

"I don't want you to die." Isaac said softly. I looked up at him again, only this time it wasn't with a glare. His pearly blue eyes were pleading with me. I almost felt that I couldn't say no, but…

"I don't want to die, either, Isaac." I sighed and leaned back in the bed, rubbing my hand over my aching chest. "Trust me, when I pictured my senior year, I didn't picture me lying in the hospital with roughly fourteen days left to live. It's like some tragic John Green novel or something."

"Then just take the bite." He whispered. He sat down on the bed and continued to persuade me to become a werewolf. "Please. Take the bite. You'll be healthy and you'll heal and you'll never get sick again and…you'll be _alive_. We've been through too much shit for you to just die from _cancer_. And… I haven't even gotten the chance to ask you out on a date." He said the last part with a sheepish smile.

"Huh?" Had I just heard him right? Surely I hadn't.

His smile faded and he didn't elaborate. "All I care about is that you get better and don't die. Just let Derek bite you. Please."

I sighed heavily and said, "I'll think about it."

"Well you better start thinking. You don't have much time." He pointed out without thinking.

"I'm quite aware of that, thank you." I slanted my eyes at him and began rubbing circles around my chest, trying to relieve some of the pain. It wasn't working, needless to say.

"I didn't mean…" He trailed off, searching for a way to make up for his previous comment.

"It's fine, Isaac. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine."

"You're right, it's not fine. It's bullshit. It's all bullshit. This whole freaking situation is full of bullshit… Stupid, stupid, stupid." I winced, ending my rant, and gripping my chest tightly.

"Are you in pain?" Isaac asked with a worried face.

"Slightly." I motioned to the remote hanging on the other side of the bed. Isaac grabbed it and pressed the red button, calling for the nurse to come in. Nurse Margaret, with her overly bleached hair and too bright smile walked in with another bag of the yellow misty medicine and hooked my IV up to it.

"Visiting hours are over." She said, eyeing Isaac like he had just robbed a bank. He held his hands up defensively, as if to say we weren't doing anything. Which were weren't; only talking about my choices of dying or becoming a supernatural being.

"Five more minutes." I looked up at her with hopeful eyes but her stern expression didn't waver. "Please." I added with a cheesy smile. She sighed, nodded, giving in, and then left. I guess one of the perks of being a dying girl was that the staff here were more lenient.

_Bullshit._

After she shut the door behind her, Isaac opened his mouth, probably to tell me some more convincing stuff, but my dad walked in, shutting him up before he started. "I'm sorry, baby, I can't stay." He said, moving to my bed. Isaac got up and walked to the other side of the room, turning away while we spoke. It's not like it would do any good; he would still be able to hear us.

"It's fine, dad." I said, the medicine kicking in and taking some pressure off my chest slowly.

He didn't look convinced that it was in fact okay—which it really was. "I want to, but I can't. Tomorrow—"

"Dad, I don't need an explanation." I cut him off with an understanding smile. "You have to work. I get it. It's fine. Just beat their ass for me."

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. He said goodnight to Isaac and then walked to the door. Before he left he turned and asked, with confusion, "Wait, when did you get a nose piercing?"

Isaac barked a laugh and I looked away from him, clicking my tongue. "Uh…we can talk about that tomorrow. Night dad, love you."

He smiled and shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "Love you, too." He left and Isaac and I were alone again.

"You should probably get back to Scott's…you have school tomorrow." I said with a smirk.

"Right, school. Boring without you. I think I'll stay." He stated simply.

I raised an eyebrow. "But won't the nurse make you leave?"

He shrugged and made his way back over to my bed. "I can be pretty persuasive. And you'll be bored here all by yourself. Why not have some company."

I smiled and nodded. He sat in the chair beside my bed and propped his feet up beside mine and clicked on the TV. We watched bad scary movies until I fell asleep.

I dreamt of being a werewolf, and I dreamt of dying.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter up sooooon! :)**


	4. The Things We Do

**Sins of My Father**

_**Chapter Three: The Things We Do**_

When I woke up the next morning, I still didn't know what I was going to choose.

Death or werewolf?

You might think the answer would be simple. But it wasn't. Not to me. It was hard and it was frustrating.

The TV mounted on the wall was mute, but I got the just of what was playing: it was a werewolf movie. I didn't know if Isaac left it on that channel on purpose, or it was just a chance happening. Either way, it didn't make my choice to become a werewolf bigger than what it already was; and right now death and werewolf were neck and neck with a fifty-fifty shot.

I looked over to my right and saw an adorably sleeping Isaac beside me. He had fallen asleep in the brown chair, his arms crossed over his chest, his body sunk all the way down and his feet propped up and crossed on my bed. I remembered what he said last night, about not having asked me out yet, and I smiled. So he _liked_ me. The boy had perfect timing to bring it out in the open, I'll give him that.

Good thing I liked him too much to give a damn.

"Hey, Isaac," I reached out and poked his cheek. He muttered something I couldn't understand and shifted in the chair. I smiled. When he was sleeping he looked so innocent. "Isaac," I said a little louder this time. He shifted in the seat but still didn't wake up. "Oh my god." I groaned. I sat up and leaned across the bed to slap him in the face, but ended up getting caught in my IV cord and fell onto the floor in the empty space between the chair and the bed. "Ow, ow, ow." I twisted around on the hard floor, trying to untangle myself. I was glad that the nurse took out my left hand IV, or else it would have completely ripped out from the fall.

Trying to get free from the IV proved to be futile, so before it ripped out of my arm, I just gave up. I punched Isaac in the thigh and he jumped in the chair, fully awake now. He looked down at me and I nodded my head up at him as if to say 'Yo, what's up?'.

He jumped out of the seat and started to unravel the clear cord from around my body. "How did you do this?" He asked, trying to not laugh.

"Well, ow," I winced from the pull of the IV.

"Sorry," He mumbled, unraveling the cord slower.

"I was trying to wake you up but, you know, you wouldn't wake up so I was going to slap you—"

"You were going to slap me?"

I nodded. "I was going to slap you but ended up falling overboard in the process. Lucky for you, you didn't get slapped." Not like it would hurt him anyway; it would probably hurt me more than it hurt him.

"Yeah," He smiled, pulling me free. "Lucky me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with such ease, it was like I weighed nothing. That was one of the perks of being a werewolf; you were super strong without needing the huge, bulging muscles. Not to say Isaac didn't have muscles…

"Anyway," I stopped thinking about stupid teenage girl things, like boys, and switched my mind into thinking about what the real problem at hand was: my death or survival. Isaac helped me back into the bed and plopped back down in the chair, still obviously exhausted. "How late were you up last night?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

He shrugged. "Till five."

"Why?"

"I was…" A light blush creeped up on his face and my eyebrows went up even more.

"Oh god, you weren't doing anything creepy like watching me sleep, were you?" I had an imagine in my mind of Isaac in a crouching position, resting his head on my bed, just watching me while I slept and fought with my inner demons. Not really. But really.

He turned away from me and I could sense the blush on his face deepening. "No…"

"You were!" I exclaimed. "That's so creepy." I threw a pillow at him and he looked at me like I had ripped his heart out. "That's like, Edward Cullen, stalker creepy."

"Who?" He asked, throwing the pillow back at me, softer than what I had thrown at him.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Should I know him?"

"A fictional vampire dude who's obsessed with this—never mind. It's not important. The book is crap." I waved it off and began the struggle to get out of bed again.

"Vampires aren't real." Isaac stated simply. I looked up at him with what must have been the stupidest look possible, because he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Right, werewolves, druids, darachs, and werewolf hunters are real, but vampires, faeries, witches, demons, and mermaids aren't." I listed off the generic list of mythical creatures, which up until two years ago, I didn't believe in at all. But now, hell, my own mother could have been one of them and I'd never know because the asshole left when I was five. Apparently she told my father that taking care of me was too much for her and she couldn't do it, so she packed up all her stuff and we never heard from her again. She never even left a note. My father was still heartbroken about the thing…but I didn't remember her much. Only what she looked like; dark auburn hair, light blue-grey eyes, tall, tan, lean. Not like me; dark auburn hair, light blue-grey eyes, short, pale with freckles, medium weight.

I looked over at Isaac to see him contemplating this and rolled my eyes. _Stupid boy._ I thought as I walked over to the joined bathroom. "Where are you going?" He asked. I looked over at him with a raised brow and made a hand motion down my body.

"To take a shower." I said like it was obvious, because it was.

"Oh," He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"Uh-huh." I smiled and shook my head. "Speaking of showers, your hair looks like you just got struck by lightning. You might wanna head back to Scott's and get clean yourself. And explain to his mom why you didn't show you for school today." I pointed out. He nodded and walked up to me. There was some hesitation, but then he slowly and softly wrapped his arms around me in a hug and lingered there for a few minutes.

Finally we pulled away from each other and he smiled down at me. "Text you later." There was some sadness in his eyes that hadn't been there the night before. He really wanted me to take that bite. I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't.

I watched him leave and then hopped into the shower, ridding myself of all the old hospital germs.

It really should have been simple. The decision. But I didn't know why it was so hard.

**-X-**

The next day, the doctors decided to let me go home, "to be more comfortable" when I died. Okay, they didn't say the dying part, but they didn't have to; it was very heavily implied.

My dad tried to take time off of work to spend the last few weeks with me, but I insisted that he didn't. It's not like I didn't want to spend time with him, but I knew that we needed the money. I told him just that and he disagreed. We fought for a few hours…but in the end he listened to me. He does get off work earlier now, though, and we get to eat dinner together. We haven't been able to do that in years.

Isaac came over every day after school to bring me more work. He hadn't asked me again about what I was going to choose. I guess he thought that when it was almost too late I would decide. I was a procrastinator, after all.

I knew what he wanted me to pick, hell, I was sure the world knew what he wanted me to pick, but was I a horrible person for saying that three days later I still didn't know?

If I was they didn't say anything.

I guess you could say the cancer has gotten worse. I had frequent nose bleeds and I had to take multiple (seven) different pills to dull the pain when it decided to arrive. The medicine didn't make the pain go away anymore, it just made it bearable. And it only made it bearable for four hours. But it was four hours of bliss.

"So have you thought about it?" Allison asked from across the round kitchen table. Lydia, Allison, and I were in my kitchen, eating snacks and doing Mrs. Barnes two-hundred question history review. Just because I didn't go to school now didn't mean I got off easy with the school work; I turned in the school work every other day and took the tests when I went in. It was like being at school but having my friends as teachers. Thank god Lydia and Stiles were good teachers.

"Thought about what?" I asked innocently, not looking up from my work. Surely Isaac hadn't told them about his plan for Derek to bite me. Surely he would just keep that to himself and me.

"Uh…"

"Letting Derek bite you." Lydia said like I was stupid.

Or surely not.

I dropped my pencil and slammed my history book shut. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed deeply. "Isaac told you about that?"

Allison nodded. "That's all he's been talking about. He's like some love sick puppy. Literally." It would have sounded cute if my life wasn't a week and a few days from being over.

"But have you been thinking about it?" The long strawberry blonde girl asked from beside me.

"I have…" I nodded reluctantly.

"And?" Lydia asked with wide eyes.

"And?" I shrugged.

Allison rolled her eyes and asked, "Well, what have you decided?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from them. "I…haven't."

"So you're just going to let yourself die?" Lydia yelped, scraping her chair back against the hardwood kitchen floor.

"Lydia!" Allison gasped with wide eyes.

I uncrossed my arms and leaned across the table, propping my chin in my hand. It was the question I knew everyone must have been asking themselves:

_Did Sydney just want to die anyway?_

"Allison, she's right." I grumbled. Lydia smiled knowingly at the brunette as if to say 'Yeah, I know I am.'. "Lydia, you're right. I don't know if I want…to be a werewolf. I still have some time to decide… Both of you want me to, don't you?"

Allison leaned across the table and placed her hand over mine. "We don't want you to be gone, Sydney. We love you too much."

"Would you do it?" I asked suddenly.

"Do what?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Let Derek bite you."

"Oh…" She bit her lip and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

I went on, "If you were dying would you let Derek bite you? Would you become a werewolf?"

She looked away from me before she answered. "I don't…I don't know…"

"Exactly." I sighed and sat back in the chair, pulling my leg up and propping it on the side of the table. "So you see why this is a hard decision for me."

We were silent for a few seconds, just staring at each other, all thinking the same thing.

_What will Sydney do?_

Finally, Lydia turned to Allison and put her hand in front of her mouth, blocking my view. "Maybe we should just hold her down and force her to take the bite." She whispered.

Allison copied her movements and whispered back, "You think Derek would go for that?"

Lydia shrugged and then eyed me. "I'm sure with some persuasion from a certain _someone_ he would bite her."

I rolled my eyes twice at their game. I grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled it down, then gave her an unimpressed look. "Guys, you do know I'm sitting right here, right? I can hear everything you're saying. And I don't like you conspiring against me."

"We're not conspiring _against_ you." Allison elaborated. "We're conspiring _for_ you. And for a certain wolf boy's sanity." She said like it should have been obvious.

It was.

"You're talking about Isaac." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair again.

"No, we're talking about Scott." The sarcasm was practically dripping from Lydia's mouth. I shot her a small glare and she smiled widely at me, then she patted me on the head and pinched my cheek like I was five. "Of course we're talking about Isaac. I can't believe it's taken him this long to tell you he likes you." She shook her head and closed her history book, putting away her review sheet. It was unspoken, but we were done with work today. It's not like I would be able to work after having this conversation, anyway; the only thing I wanted to do after this conversation was over was sleep.

"Well not everyone's as straight forward with their feelings as you, Lydia." I pointed out. Though when it came to Stiles, he was always the one to remind her that he liked her. She never really admitted her feelings for him until the whole sacrificing people thing happened with Jennifer Blake, our psychotic eleventh grade English teacher. After she kissed him to stop having a panic attack (she claims), she'd been fighting off her feelings for him. After Allison and I basically told her to suck it up and go for him because he was a great guy, she listened and now just look at them: they were practically perfect.

"They should be." She stated and picked at some of the blue berries we had laid out on the table.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Anyway, are you going to go for it?"

"I…don't know." I shrugged lightly, defeated.

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you liked him too." Lydia asked in confusion.

"I did—I do. I do. I like him." I clarified. Then I shrugged again. "It's just…complicated."

Lydia snorted. "How's it complicated? He likes you. You like him. Seems pretty un-complicated to me."

I stared at her stupidly and said, "I'm dying."

"Alright, well when you throw that in there it makes it complicated."

I went on, "And if I don't take the bite—if I _do_ die, I don't want to start something only for it to end as soon as it started. That would be so cruel to him." And it would. To get into a relationship with someone, knowing your time is limited—extremely limited—is the worst possible thing you could do to that person.

My two best friends were silent. I thought that they had been defeated by what I said, but then their eyes grew wide and Allison said, "Sydney, oh god." She got up from the table and rushed to the sink. She grabbed a wad a paper towels and rushed back over to me.

"What?" I asked, taking the paper towels, confused.

"You're bleeding."

"Shit." I hadn't even noticed. I dabbed at my nose and held my head back. "Lydia, could you get me the purple pill container next to the sink?" I couldn't believe I had missed taking my meds. I didn't even notice the pain had started to swell in my chest until now. It was like fire spreading. Like knives sticking all over my chest. Basically any painful metaphor you could think of was what my chest felt like.

Lydian handed me the pill case and I poured out the seven colorful pills and popped them in my mouth. I took a huge gulp of lemonade and rubbed my chest, helping the pills go down. I took a deep breath then looked back up at the two girls. They were quiet, staring at anything but me. I looked away from them as well and held myself.

I knew exactly what they were thinking.

_Why would you want to be in pain like this?_

_Why don't you just take the damn bite already?_

_Just take the damn bite. Just take the damn bite. Stay with us and take the damn bite._

**-X-**

Something incredibly strange happened that night. When I thought about it the next morning, it almost felt like a dream.

_Almost._

I had woken up in the middle of the night to hear something…strange. I sat up in bed and listened intently. It was like whispers. Whispers in a different language floated into my room and clogged my brain. I squinted my eyes and listened intently.

_Afareal covat te ad circulum ab ad inhabitandum…_

Latin. It was definitely Latin. I knew what Latin sounded like but I had no idea how to interpret it.

I reached into the small dresser drawer beside my bed pulled out a sticky pad and a pen. I scribbled down what I thought the words sounded like and how they were spelled and then put the pad and pen back in the drawer. I sat back in bed and grabbed the pills on the top of the dresser. I swallowed them dry and massaged my throat to help them go down.

The chanting was getting louder and louder and I had half a mind to go see what the hell was going on, because it sounded like my dad. But I didn't.

It was a dream.

This was a dream.

I told myself that as I lay back in bed and pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes and fell back into dream sleep with a quickness.

* * *

**A/N: Was it a dream though? And Sydney better hurry up and make up her mind about taking the bite or not before it's too late. And don't worry about the Latin, that gets translated in the next chapter. Or you could just Google Translate that shit. But I hope you don't. I want it to be a surprise. You'd ruin it for yourself. ;)**

**Anyway, until next time, please review and let me know what you think! And thank you to everyone who's reviewed up till now! Cookies for all of you~**


	5. Something Wicked and Deadly

**Sins of My Father**

_**Chapter Four: Something Wicked and Deadly**_

It wasn't a dream.

Hearing the Latin whispers.

Yeah.

That wasn't a dream.

Imagine my surprise when I woke up the next morning and pulled out the dresser drawer and saw what was written on that pink sticky note. Yep. Whatever was said last night was actually said and I actually wrote it down and I had no idea what it meant.

I took my morning pills and then crawled out of bed and sat in my computer chair, criss-crossing my legs underneath me. I waited for my computer to boot up and then opened Google. Well, I tried to open Google. The internet was out. "You've got to be kidding me." I whispered angrily and unplugged the cable from the back of my computer, then plugged it back in. The internet-connected icon blinked several times before a red X appeared, saying that yes, the internet was out and no, it would not be coming back on.

I shut down my computer. It was four in the afternoon. School was out. There was only one person I knew who could read and interpret Latin. But going to her would mean that I would have to tell her about what I heard last night. And then everyone else would know. And then that would mean that something strange was happening again—and my father was involved with it this time.

_Shit._

"Screw it." I muttered and stripped off my pajamas. I needed to know what that damned voice was saying last night. Call it curiosity killing the cat, but I just had to know or I would go crazy. I put on some black sweat pants and a grey sweat shirt. I slipped on my tennis shoes and pulled my hair in a pony tail. I stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket and grabbed my bag and car keys. I exited my room and set down the stairs. I stopped in the hallway right before the living room because I heard someone banging the kitchen cabinets. I peaked over the wall and saw my dad rummaging around in the kitchen.

I furrowed my eyebrows. He was supposed to be at work. So what was he doing home? And why was he destroying the kitchen?

"Dad," I walked into the living room, staying away from the kitchen. My father straightened up and turned to me. I did nothing to hide my gasp and shocked face. My father's clothes were completely torn and his face was all scratched up. There was a wild look in his eyes that made him look insane. "What's…wrong?" I asked, keeping my distance from him as he walked into the living room.

"Nothing." He smiled and ran his hands through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" I mumbled, searching him for an answer as to why he was so freaked out.

"Right, well, I have to get back to work. See you tonight. Don't forget your medicine." He kissed me on the head and then bolted out the front door before I could say anything else. I held my hand to my chest, my heart beating rapidly. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung slightly open. I was utterly confused.

Why was my father chanting Latin last night?

Why did he have scratches on his face?

What had he gotten himself into?

What the hell had my father done?

I didn't have the answers, but I knew after I left Lydia's later tonight I would have them. And I wasn't sure if I was ready for them.

I wasn't.

**-X-**

When I arrived at Lydia's house I parked behind Stiles' jeep. _Great_. So now I would have to explain everything to both of them and… I was hoping that this wouldn't be a big deal. That maybe my father was just learning Latin and maybe he had gotten into a fight with one of the other lawyers at work. But both of those situations seemed highly unlikely.

So.

I guess it was now or never.

I got out of my car and rang the doorbell. Ms. Martin opened the door with a wide smile on her face, but when she saw me it faltered a little. _Please don't tell me you're sorry. Please don't tell me you're sorry. Please, please, please don't tell me you're sorry._

"Sydney, good to see you." Her smile grew again. I mentally exhaled.

_Oh thank god._

She hugged me and then motioned for me to come in the house. "Good to see you too, Ms. Martin."

"Lydia's up in her room with Stiles. Would you like anything?"

I shook my head. "Ah, no, I'm fine thanks." I waved to her as I walked up the stairs. Lydia's door was shut and I silently prayed that they weren't having sex. I knocked on the door and heard someone scrambling to get up. I closed my eyes and gulped. The door opened and Lydia stood in the threshold, her hair a mess and her lipstick smeared. Fully clothed. I exhaled. _Thank you._

"Sydney, hey." She moved to let me in the room and I saw Stiles sitting on her bed, a rather displeased look on his face.

"You're a major mood killer." He complained. I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed him off the bed. I sat in his spot and he gave me a dirty look from the floor.

"We have a problem." I said. Now that got both of their undivided attention. Lydia sat in her desk chair and Stiles sat on the floor beside her. I pulled out the small piece of paper from my pocket and handed it to the pretty red-head.

"This is Latin." She said, squinting her eyes at my chicken scratch. Stiles pulled her hand down and looked at the lettering.

"What's it say?" He asked, looking up at his girlfriend.

"Well it's not exactly _direct_ Latin." She eyed me with a questioning gaze.

I felt myself blush. "I tried to get it down as best I could. I heard it, didn't see it."

"Who said it?" Stiles asked.

I hesitated. "My, uh…my dad." Their eyes grew wide. "I woke up last night and heard him whispering it… I thought it was a dream but wrote it down anyway. Guess it wasn't a dream…" I clasped my hands together in my lap and looked away from them. They were both wondering the same question I was: What the hell was my father doing chanting Latin?

"Alright," Lydia sighed. "I'll try." She took a deep breath and studied the worlds intently. Stiles and I waited patiently, being quiet. I could only imagine what was written on that paper. But I knew whatever it was, it wasn't anything nice. "I think I got it." She said after a few minutes.

"That fast?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

She smirked at me and said, "I'm just that good." Her eyes quickly shifted down to Stiles and then back at me and I swore I saw him blushing. I held my hand over my mouth and tried not to laugh.

Stiles coughed and said, "Alright, well, get on with it." His uncomfortableness was starting to put me in a good mood. But that good mood withered away when Lydia spoke.

"I summon thee, Afareal from the depths of which you dwell to the circle…"

Fear slowly started to wrap around my heart. "To the circle to do what?" I asked softly.

She shrugged, examining the words again. "That's all it says."

"I couldn't hear the rest." I mumbled to myself.

"Get up." Stiles said to his girlfriend as he stood from the floor. She moved without hesitation and placed the paper in his open palm. He sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop. It booted up within seconds and he went to Google.

"What are you looking up?" Lydia and I were on either side of him, watching him furiously type.

"Afareal," He answered, hitting enter and clicking on the first link that popped up. My eyes almost bulged out of my head at what I saw; it was a demon. A tall, round, grotesque looking beast. Something straight out of hell. Literally. There were all different pictures of him. In one he was just standing. In another he was eating people. In another, well, I'd rather not say what he was doing.

I fell back on the carpet into a sitting position and propped my elbows on my knees. "What's it say about him, Stiles?" I asked the question I didn't want answered. Because whatever it said about that _thing_ tied to my father. And if that demon was somehow tied to my father, then everything was completely _fucked_.

"Nothing good." He stated, his voice rising.

I glared at his back. "Obviously, smart ass." I moved to the bed so that if I passed out at least I would have something soft to lay on.

"Sydney," Lydia looked back at me, intense worry smeared all over her pretty face. "This is really bad."

I gulped and tried to clear the lump in my throat. "What does it say?"

"It says," Stiles started and I wished that he hadn't. "That he's a wish granting demon. You summon him and ask him for anything and he'll give it to you. But everything comes with a price." He turned away from the computer and propped his chin up on his hand. Lydia looked from the computer to me and then got up and joined me on the bed.

Tears had formed in my eyes but I quickly swiped them away. I cleared my throat again and asked, "What's his price?"

"A soul." He spoke those dreaded words.

"Sydney, what the hell is your dad doing summoning a demon?" Lydia asked quickly in a hushed voice. It's not like it was some big secret. Not anymore, anyway. My father was having late night conversation with a demon right under my nose.

I ignored her question and said, "Okay, well, we don't _know_ if he actually is or not." I tried to argue with absolutely no conviction.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles almost laughed.

I looked away from him. "No…" I trailed off, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"I'll tell Scott and the others." Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

My eyes grew wide and I stopped him before he could dial Scott's number. "Do they really have to know? I mean, this could just be a misunderstanding…" I was trying to convince myself more than them. They stayed quiet, understanding yet another fight I was having within myself. I looked away from them and pulled out my phone. "I'll do it." I dialed Isaac's number. On the second ring he picked up. "Hey, yeah, Isaac, we have another problem. Get to Lydia's house. Bring Scott and Allison. Yeah, sure, I guess Derek and Cora need to come, too. No, leave Aiden and Ethan out of it for now. Yeah, I'm positive. Okay." I placed my phone back in my pocket and looked up at my two friends.

Everything was always so complicated for us.

And I wondered why.

Why us?

Why did it always have to be us?

**-X-**

Scott and the others arrived at Lydia's house twenty minutes later. As always, Derek looked ticked that we called him. But he looked even more ticked when Stiles and Lydia helped me explain that my father was into some demonic stuff.

"I'll ask him about it tonight, okay?" I muttered once all the explaining was done.

"Wait," Derek spoke up. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone with him."

I rolled my eyes. "He's my father, Derek. It's not like he's going to sacrifice me or something."

"You also didn't think that he would be summoning a demon in your house, either." He counteracted.

I slanted my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "And I also didn't think that Scott would become a werewolf or that I would get tumors on my heart—but hey, shit happens, right?" My voice was thin and laced with ice. Derek's mouth formed a hard, straight line and we continued to have a staring match.

"Alright," Scott broke the tense silence. "Sydney, just go home and try to talk to him when he gets home. It'll be fine, right?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"Of course it'll be fine." I confirmed.

"And then call us and tell us what he says." Lydia said, gripping my hand.

I nodded. "Alright, yeah, I will."

"I don't like this idea." Isaac spoke up for the first time since everything had been explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Well it's not your call. It's mine. And I'll be fine. So that's the end of the discussion." I held his eyes with a hard stare. He stared intently back at me, but after a few minutes his eyes softened and he sighed, nodding in agreement. It wasn't like he had a choice; I was going to do it whether he approved or not—hell, I was going to do it whether any of them approved or not.

"Just be careful." Allison said as she walked me out to my car thirty minutes later. I turned to her and opened my car door, sitting down in the driver's seat. "Promise me."

I nodded and smiled up at her. "I promise. Everything'll be fine. You worry too much."

But in a town like this, with everything that's happened, she had the right to worry. We all had the right to worry. But worrying got us nowhere.

As I drove home I thought about how I was supposed to start up a conversation with my dad about his demon buddy. I mean, was I supposed to just come out and say it? I couldn't tip-toe around it. And there was no easy way to ask him about it. I would just have to be straight forward with it. And I hoped that he would be straight forward with me, too.

**-X-**

I waited up for my father that night as planned. But he never came home. I stayed up as late as my body would let me (three in the morning), then I finally gave up and stalked the stairs to bed. I texted Stiles and Isaac, because they had been freaking out since I left Lydia's house, and told them that my father never showed and I'm going to bed. I turned my phone off before they replied. Once my head hit my pillow, I was out.

But only for a little while.

I awoke at four-thirty to hear the same whispers as the night before. Only this time, they sounded angry and unforgiving. I shot up in bed and fumbled around my dresser for my phone. I grabbed it and turned it on. I ignored the late messages from Isaac and Stiles and dialed Isaac's number.

Three rings and he didn't pick up.

I tried Stiles.

Right to voicemail.

They wanted me to call if this happened, and of course they wouldn't pick up.

I sighed in frustration and put my phone in the waistband of my pants then scooted to my door. I opened it a crack and the whispers changed to yelling. I gulped and took a deep breath, then I exited the safe haven of my room and started slowly down the stairs. As I got closer to the bottom I saw red and black lights flickering from the living room.

I stepped into the hallway and pulled out my phone. They hadn't called me back. _Thanks, guys._ I put my phone back in my pants and inched closer to the threshold of the hallway that connected it to the living room and kitchen. I laid my body flat against the wall and looked over with one eye. I bit my tongue and clamped my hand down over my mouth at what I saw: Afareal in all his nasty glory was standing in the middle of my living room, having a conversation with my dad. And he looked _pissed._

The demon stood eight feet tall, his head almost breaking my ceiling. He had disgusting looking muscles and a pot belly. His skin was thick and red, the color of a fire engine. He had two sets of eyes, both of them gold. His hair was long, white, thin, and tied at the end of his waist. Horns stuck out of his forehead and tusks spread his lips apart in a grim smile. His nails—all four of them—were long and pointed at the ends. His feet were hooves. He was completely naked.

I thought I was going to be sick.

The demon was standing in the middle of an upside down pentagram. Candles were lit and placed around it, creating a barrier of black and red fire. My father stood before the massive devil, and from what I could tell, he looked more pissed than the demon did.

"You told me that she would be fine. You said nothing would happen to her!" My father shouted, throwing his arms up in the hair and shaking them. I thought he was going to jump through the barrier of flame and try to strangle the thing. I etched closer to the edge of the wall that separated the living room from the hallway, keeping my palm pressed against my mouth, biting my fingers to make sure that I wouldn't scream. "You promised me success and money." My eyes grew wide. "You said nothing would happen to her." I could feel the bile rising in my throat. "You lied to me! She's dying! You've killed her!" I squeezed my eyes shut and moved away from the edge of the wall.

_Dad, what the fuck have you done?_

I removed my shaking hand from my mouth and pulled out my cell phone again. No service. _What? _I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. _You have to stay calm. Just stay calm. It'll be okay. You'll be okay. It'll leave soon and then—_

"You should know to never trust a devil."

Oh god, it _spoke_. In English. It sounded like a normal human man. More bile rose in my throat and I had to force it back down before I hurled everywhere. I took a deep breath and pressed my body against the wall and peaked over the edge again. I had to get through this. It would be okay.

"Make her better! Heal her!" My father pleaded with the creature.

"No." He said simply. Afareal was laughing at him now. "Stupid human."

My father's shoulders slacked and he pushed his glasses up. "You…you have the power to heal her."

He devil snorted and rolled its four eyes. "Just because I do doesn't mean I will." They were both silent for a few seconds. My father crying and the demon enjoying it. But then, just when I thought it was over, the demon snapped its head up at me and grinned a grin I wanted to curl up and die to. "We have company."

I jumped back and had half a mind to run back to my room, but if he wanted me dead, he would kill me either way. My father's body grew rigid and he turned to me, his face ghost white. But turning to me was a mistake, the biggest mistake he's made up until now. Because when he turned to me, he knocked several of the candles over. And when those candles fell, the demon let out a victory wail and stepped out of the pentagram.

* * *

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA left you on a cliffhanger. My B. I made up the demon name and what he does, by the way. So don't get all technical on me about it, because I honestly don't care. It's fanfiction. So. Just sit back and enjoy it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! New chapter up tomorrow. :) What do you think will happen? I'd love to hear your theories!**


	6. My Soul to Loose

**Sins of My Father**

_**Chapter Five: My Soul to Loose**_

Once Afareal stepped out of the pentagram, it was game over.

My world was in slow motion; my father was shouting at me, but I couldn't hear what he was staying. The room started to spin, literally; a huge gust of wind swept through the living room, tearing everything apart. It was like a tornado in my house. And I was right in the center of it. The devil smiled wickedly at me, and all I could go was gape like an idiot waiting to die.

This was something that happened in really bad horror movies, not real life. Then again, werewolves and other supernatural beings were only supposed to exist in really bad horror movies, too.

But they were real.

So why not demons?

"Sydney, run." I heard my father's words float to me. I snapped my head up and squinted my eyes from the whipping of the wind. He looked absolutely petrified. "Get out of here. _GO_!" He waved his arm at me to run.

I finally unglued my eyes from the movie-like scene in front of me and turned back towards the stairs and started to run. But I barely got a step in before I was grabbed by the ankle by _nothing_ and flung through the air. I hit the wall and bounced down to the floor, rolling over on my side. The house started to shake and the wind picked up. I struggled to breathe; it felt like my chest was about to give in.

_Now is not the time for that_. The little voice in my head mocked me.

_I can't do a thing about it. _I hissed.

_You could if you were a werewolf. _She sang, mentally slapping me.

I didn't have an argument for that. If I had taken the bite already, then I would be able to fight this thing. I might not be able to win, but I would at least be able to fight. Hell, maybe if I had of taken the bite in the hospital then my father and I might not be in this situation right now.

But we'll never know, now will we?

I tried to get up, but that little voice in my head told me to stay down.

I ignored it.

I should have listened.

I pulled myself to my feet and began to slowly walk to my father, who was on his knees in front of Afareal, begging for him to stop this madness and just leave.

"You do not command me, human." The demon spoke, and then swiped his hand through the air in my direction and I went flying back into the wall again. I swore I heard my back and head crack this time. My heart was the least of my worries, now.

The wind picked up and the windows cracked to a million pieces, glass shattering all around me, creating small cuts on my open skin. I couldn't feel a thing, though.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her!" My father shouted to the beast. He got to his feet and turned back to look at me. My eyes grew wide. There was so much sorrow and defeat in his eyes, that I felt my insides bubbling up with anger.

My father didn't mean for this to happen.

He didn't mean for me to get sick.

It was his _fault_, but I didn't _blame_ him.

I should have.

I couldn't.

He continued to look at me, like we were having a mental conversation. _I'm sorry. I love you. It will be okay. _And then before he turned away from me, his eyes gave me a look that said that this was it.

"No," I whispered, trying to move forward despite the strain of the uncontrollable air. My father's back was away from me, now. His shoulders were tense and he was looking up at Afareal. If I could see his face, I knew that it would be fearless.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt my daughter!" He lunged for the creature, but just as his feet left the ground, Afareal shoved his long claws through my father's torso and pinned him to the wall.

"No!" I choked on my sob. Tears started to leave their marks down my face and I made little effort to hide them. My father coughed, spitting up blood. He looked up at me as if to say, _You're okay. You'll be okay. Don't worry._

"Y-you promised…" My father sputtered, more blood coming up out of his mouth. He spat at the demon, who just shoved his claws through my father and the wall even more. He made this dreadful, inhuman gargling sound, and I knew that his life span was almost over.

Afareal leaned in close to my dad and said, "Never trust a devil." Then he started laughing darkly and uncontrollably. I slanted my eyes at him and began running forward. I knew that I had no chance of defeating him, but I couldn't just stand back and let my father die without me even attempting _something_.

But it was useless; I barely made it close enough to touch him when he slashed his claws in my direction. I spun to the right and landed on my side, holding my stomach. It burned. More than my chest ever did. I held my hands to my burning flesh and felt something sticky there. I pulled my hands away and through blurry eyes I saw crimson liquid coating my fingers. The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I tried to scream, wanted to scream, was desperate to scream to relieve some of the pressure, but I couldn't. I just looked up at the demon that had won this fight and saw my father hanging lifelessly from his upturned claws.

Afareal snickered at me and said, in a taunting voice, like he knew something I didn't, "Enjoy life while you can." A black fog appeared behind him and just like that he was gone. And he took my father with him.

The house tornado died and what was left of my living room fell to pieces. I took small gasps of air, trying to calm myself down before I had a panic attack. Now was not the time to freak out. Now was the time to try and save myself.

Holding my stomach with one hand and helping myself crawl with the other, I spotted my phone from across the tattered living room and made a beeline for it. Well, a very slow beeline. What felt like an eternity and a whole lot of blood loss later, I curled my fingers around my mobile device and fumbled with shaking fingers to call Allison.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" She sounded like she had already been awake. Probably talking to Scott. Sorry to ruin the moment.

I fell on my back and cradled my scorching stomach. It felt like I had death swimming inside of me. "Allison…" I mumbled almost incoherently.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in her voice growing with each letter. I was about to answer but began coughing instead. They were gut wrenching coughs. The kind that made you spit up blood. The kind that meant you were dying.

I smiled through blood crusted lips. "You remember when I said that everything would be okay?"

"Yeah…" She trailed off, afraid of what I was going to say next.

"Well everything's not okay."

"What happened?" I could hear her moving things around in her room. Probably trying to find her car keys and a weapon.

I closed my eyes and said, "You should probably get here before I die."

**-X-**

I traveled in and out of consciousness until I finally, despite the deathly burning sensation spreading through my whole body and resonating, I forced my eyes to stay open. And I forced my scream to stay hidden.

"Oh my god—she's awake!" I heard the disembodied voice of Stiles shout from above me. My eyes were open, but it's like I was seeing shadows; the faces above me were blurry to the extent that I almost couldn't make them out.

"What…the hell…where am I?" I grumbled, biting back some of the pain.

"Isaac and Scott found you passed out in your living room." I heard Dr. Deaton say from a few inches away in his soothing, calm voice. I had never been so happy to hear that man in my life. "What happened, Sydney?"

I shook my head, growing uncomfortable. I was lying on one of his examination tables, but the coldness didn't help with the heat of my body. I gritted my teeth and said, "I…I heard voices…from downstairs…and when I went down there…my father was talking…to a demon…a hideous monster…" I began coughing. Nothing came up this time. "And he got free from the pentagram…I—I tried to get away but he scratched me and I…felt my body burning and…then he took my dad… He took my dad. He _killed_ my dad." They were all silent as I started coughing again. I didn't know who else was in the room. Probably all of them. I felt blood splatter from my mouth on onto my exposed stomach. Under normal circumstances I would have been embarrassed that I wasn't wearing a shirt, but right now, I really didn't care about much of anything. I went on, "He…he said the devil promised to not harm me… I guess he's been using him for a long time… I never knew…my father was making deals with a demon and I never knew… The demon gave me the cancer. It was the price my dad unknowingly paid for the money to support us… Guess at the time he thought he was doing the right thing…" I stopped talking because I knew if I went on than I would just begin mumbling nonsense words. The coughing started again, and this time, I couldn't stop. I tipped over the edge of the table and puked up blood, only it was black. I tried to lie back down, but ended up going over the side of the table due to exhaustion spreading through my muscles. Someone caught me before I hit the hard ground, though.

"Deaton, you've got to do something. She's dying." The panicked voice of Isaac sounded from above me. I hung limp in his strong arms, trying to keep my eyes open and my mind alert. But it was so _hard_. And all I wanted to do was give up. I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. The pain was just too much.

"What the hell did he do to me?" I muttered in a hushed voice, trying to control the oncoming cough. I couldn't. More blood escaped my mouth. If I got any on Isaac, he didn't say anything.

"The scratch he gave you was laced with venom." Deaton answered. He was quiet for a few seconds and then said what I already knew, "You'll be dead in minutes."

"Can't you do something?" Allison's squeal lit up the room in a frantic panic.

"I have nothing here that will cure demon venom." Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was shaking his head sadly, looking as defeated as my father had before he died.

"What about a bite?" Derek spoke up.

"A werewolf bite might counteract the venom, or it may react to it and kill you. Faster." Deaton spoke directly to me. Warning me.

But I didn't have a choice anymore. I guess I never really did.

"Do it." I hissed.

"Sydney…are you sure you should do that?" Isaac asked softly. I couldn't see it, but I imagined that he was crying. It was confirmed when I felt some warm liquid fall down on my face and slide down my cheek, mixing with the blood I had coughed up and surely gotten on his shirt.

"Aren't you the one who wanted me to take the bite, anyway, Isaac?" I would have been shouting if I had the strength. "I don't have time to think anymore—Derek, bite me."

There was hesitation.

The pain from the demon venom bubbled over inside me and I finally let my scream out. I could feel by body shutting down. Time was up.

"Bite me now!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. And then I felt sharp fangs gouge my arm and the burning intensified. But I had screamed until my throat went raw, so now I was just holding my mouth open in a silent wail, panting heavily. The burning slowly started to sizzle away and I felt my brain spinning.

Isaac put me back on the table and my vision started to get blurry again. The pain had stopped and I could feel my body healing from the inside out. The venom vanished and all that was left was pure werewolf. So I was cured. I was alive. I had won. But I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Sydney…" Isaac whispered, reaching a hand out to touch me. I pulled away from him, turning on my side and pulling my knees to my chest, curling up into a tight ball.

"Leave me alone." I whispered numbly but not harshly. I closed my eyes and felt silent tears make their way down my face. "Just leave me alone for a while." They were silent for a few seconds, probably wondering if they should or not, but then I heard their retreating footsteps and I was all alone.

And in the silence, the pure, sweet, blissful silence, I cried for my father. I cried for my father and for all the mistakes that he had made. And for the dreadful end he didn't deserve.

**-X-**

My father was a good man—a great man. But sometimes, even good people do horrible things for the person they love. My father would be a prime example of that. He loved me, I knew he did. He would do anything to keep me safe—even sell his own soul. He thought he was doing the right thing—but even the right thing could have deadly consequences.

Never make a deal with the devil. He never keeps his word.

**-X-**

I was alone in that silent room on that icy table for what seemed like years, but it was only an hour. An hour of crying. An hour of self-loathing. An hour of holding back my anger and wanting to rip this whole place to shreds. I had the strength to do it now, but that didn't mean I would—should.

Finally, I sat up and found my fingers tracing the smoothness of my stomach where just an hour ago was ripped to shreds with venom killing me from the inside. But now it was nothing. It was like it never existed at all. But I knew that was a lie.

I took what was left of my shirt off and poked around through Deaton's things, trying to find something to cover up with. After a few moments of nothing, I stuck my head out of the door that led into the waiting room and said, "I'm in need of material to cover my chest." A few seconds later, a hoodie was thrown at my face. "Thank you, Stiles." I said without looking at any of them and stepped back into the room and threw the jacket over my shoulders and zipped it up all the way. I found some rubber bands out on the counter and threw my nasty, blood matted hair up then wiped my face and hands off with a wet paper towel to get rid of any evidence that I had gotten into a fight with a demon—and lost.

I walked back into the waiting room and was greeted by numerous sets of eyes. They all stayed. I guess to make sure that I was okay.

Was I okay?

That was a question I didn't know if I had the right answer to.

They were all silent, just staring at me. So I asked, "What?" Trying to hide the obvious blush that was settling on my cheeks. I didn't like this much attention, especially when the people I cared most about (yeah, even Derek) looked at me like I was an injured puppy.

Hell, I guess I was, now.

It was Allison who spoke. "You, uh, you look great." She was hesitant with her words, not sure about what she should say. Would she say the wrong thing. Would she say the right thing. There really wasn't anything specific any one of them could say that wouldn't make it awkward or emotional.

I held my arms up and then dropped them back down with a sigh. "Well I feel great. Physically." I mumbled, shoving my hands in the jacket pockets and rocking back on my feet. I honestly didn't know how I was supposed to react right now. I was in shock, I knew that much. I just didn't know when the full effect of what happened would hit me and I would start burning houses down—because I was sure that's what I would want to do.

"And emotionally?" Derek asked from beside the door. His arms were crossed over his chest and his usual 'I-don't-give-a-fuck-I-hate-the-world' demeanor had crumbled a little.

I gave him a hard look and said simply, "I just saw a demon kill my father and drag him to hell. What do you think?" Everyone sucked in a breath and waited for his answer.

But he wasn't smart about it. "Point taken." He said. I could sense that he was hiding a smirk.

I avoided the rest of their worried looks and headed towards the door. I was almost free when Derek's arm shot out in front of me, holding me back from leaving. I tried to push it out of the way, but even with my newfound strength, he was still stronger than me. I had a long way to go.

"What?" I sighed, stepping away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. I've got a lot of cleaning up to do."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to that house." He also didn't think it was a good idea for me to be home alone with my father, and on that he was proved right. I shouldn't have argued, but still…

"I have nowhere else to go." And it was true; with my mother somewhere over the rainbow, and no other relatives, I was all alone.

"You'll be staying with me. You're part of my pack now." Derek said matter of factly.

I flinched from his words and felt a little ping of anger well up inside me. Yeah, I had made him bite me, but that didn't mean… "I am not part of your pack." I said with a straight face. His face fell and I could tell he was holding his words back.

"Okay, _Scott_," He muttered. From behind me I could hear Stiles and Scott laughing. Derek did nothing to hide his deep scowl. "But you'll still be staying with me. I need to teach you how to control your abilities and the full moon is in three weeks."

Point proved.

I would be a homicidal maniac during the first full moon. I hated to admit it, but I needed Derek. And it wouldn't be so bad living with him, I guess, because at least I got along with his sister.

"Can I at least go home and pack my stuff?" I asked with pleading eyes. I also wanted to get some of my father's things that I could remember him by. Though, with all that's happened, I didn't think that I would ever forget him.

"You shouldn't go alone." Lydia spoke up.

I turned to her and smiled. I felt my eyes change to that beautiful yellow color and said, "I think I can handle myself." And then I pushed past Derek, or, rather, he let me move him out of the way, and I started out of the animal clinic parking lot. I didn't get very far, though. "What are you doing?" I asked, turning around to see a disheveled looking Isaac behind me.

Yep, I was right. In my fit of blood soaked coughs, I had gotten some of it on his shirt. But he seemed not to care.

He smiled and walked up to me. "I'm going to help you." He said simply. "And don't try to argue with me, either."

I shook my head and smiled. "Fine."

We started walking out of the parking lot together and he said, turning to me with a sly smile, "Race you." And then he took off. I guess I really didn't have a choice. Again.

I took off after him in a sprint. Though it didn't feel like a sprint; it felt like I was running a hundred miles an hour—and I wasn't even getting tired. My legs didn't hurt and my lungs didn't scream at me to stop to let them breathe. So this is what it was like to feel absolutely invincible. The wind shook my hair lose from the bands and it floated freely around me. It felt great, to be able to run like this. It felt like I was free.

But that feeling lasted only for a few minutes. What would normally have taken me thirty minutes by car to get back to my house in the middle of nowhere, only took me five minutes by foot. Isaac had beaten me by seconds and was waiting for me when I stumbled into the yard. I stopped abruptly and stared up at what was left of my house: the windows were completely shattered. The front door was wide open and almost falling off its hinges. There were scratch marks all along the outside of the house, and I didn't even want to know how those got there. The roof was caving in on the left side. I was actually grateful that we lived out in the middle of nowhere and had no neighbors to hear what had happened hours ago.

All this disaster cause by one demon.

All of that caused by an evil being that fed on misery and pain.

My house, my home, my security, was gone.

I fell to my knees and felt tears pooling out of my eyes. It was embarrassing, to start crying like this. But I couldn't control it. I definitely couldn't stop it. Not now.

Isaac appeared in front of me and bent down, grabbing my arms and pulling me up. He didn't speak; he just held me in a tight embrace, not letting me go even when I had stopped crying.

Everything would change now.

_Again_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is getting up so late. School is a bitch with homework. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Supernatural things to happen in the chapters to come, among other things that I can't tell you about in fear of spoiling it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Bitter Angel

**Sins of My Father**

_**Chapter Six: Bitter Angel**_

_**One Week Later**_

He ran at me, eyes blazing. I dodged his high kick, coming around and kicking at the back of his leg. He jumped out of the way just in time, ran up the wall, and back flipped off, landing behind me. I was too slow to turn around, so he grabbed the back of my head and pushed my face against the concrete wall, rubbing my skin into it. I groaned in pain and jammed my elbow back, colliding it with his nose. His grip on my head loosened and I took the opportunity to bring my legs up on the wall and push back with all my might. We both fell backwards and wrestled on the ground, jumping back from one another. I stood in front of him, heaving to get air in my lungs. I blinked and then charged at him once more, only this time, his leg caught under mine and I went sailing to the floor, him sitting on top of my back and pinning my arms down at my sides.

"And that is how you die." Derek said rather delightfully.

"Point proven." I growled, squirming under his body weight.

"You need to work on your reflexes." He went on. "If you're ever attacked you…"

I rolled my eyes at his senseless nagging and tuned him out. He was like my father, only worse, because he was actually around all the time and gave more shits. That was probably a really bad thing to say—_We must not slander the dead and damned, Sydney—_but it was the truth and the truth wasn't always as pleasant as we wanted it to be.

I flipped under him so now I was lying on my back and he was sitting on my stomach. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be dead. Gotta focus more. Gotta heighten my senses." I waved my hand through the air, near his face. He growled and swatted it away. If I was human, it would have hurt like hell. I grinned at him and said, "Whatever." I could practically feel his glare searing into me. "Could we finish this conversation without you on top of me crushing my lungs?" I asked with raised brows. He sighed heavily and then gratefully got off me. He bent back down and hoisted me to my feet, then got in his defensive stance again.

"The full moon's in two weeks." He pointed out, extracting his claws.

"I'm well aware of that." I yawned, extracting my claws as well.

"Are you going to be ready?"

"Nope." I answered honestly and simply, a deep grin on my face.

He rolled his eyes. "Again!" He lunged for me and I ducked back, thankfully dodging because if I didn't I was sure that my head would have been taken off.

That's how it's been for the past week; Derek would kick my ass every day after school and I would be lucky enough to hit him a couple of times, which only made him want to kick my ass even harder despite the limited progress I was showing.

After my father was killed and basically Satan (not really, but ugly enough) dragged him back to hell and infected me with demon venom, I was an orphan. Literally. With my mother a-wall and my father dead and no other relatives, I was all alone.

After Stiles talked to his dad and explained to him what had happened, yeah, even the demon summoning part, Sheriff Stilinski said that he would take care of everything with the paper work. All I had to do was continue to show up for school and work. And I could do that.

But it wasn't easy.

It was a week after everything went to shit, and I was trying to get my life back together. But it was hard. It was hard adapting to my new self. I mean, I was healthy and I would be healthy and have all these amazing abilities for the rest of my life, but it still didn't make me feel whole. I hadn't exactly taken a moment to mourn for the loss of my only parent that gave a fuck, either; after I moved in with Derek he started training me to grow stronger and to be prepared for my first full moon.

My father's funeral was two days after he died, and I didn't even cry. I haven't cried yet and I doubted that I ever would. The people at the funeral probably thought that it was because I was still in shock. But I wasn't in shock. The full blow of what my father had done hit me like a train. I was fully aware. I wasn't in denial.

I just…tried to move past it.

What's done was done. I couldn't change a damn thing about it. No matter how fucked up it was. And it was insanely fucked up.

But that's life for you. She fucks you in the ass and then eagerly watches you pick yourself back up again, laughing occasionally when you fall once more.

She was a real bitch. And she didn't even care.

**-X-**

School seemed to go by much slower now.

It was like everything was in slow motion and I couldn't get it to go faster. Everyone seemed to be treating me different, too. They looked at me with sympathy and sorrow. I could see the infinite questions written on their faces, but they didn't come up to me and ask what they wanted to know. People were continuously whispering about my "situation". Or, well, they thought they were whispering, but with my heightened hearing, they might as well of been screaming in my face. They watched me every day, eyes never leaving my person. To see if I would run out of class. To see if I would break. To see if I would have a breakdown and scream in the girl's locker room like they so desperately wanted me to, to fill their boring lives with my sick drama.

_Sorry to disappoint you._

It was the end of the day, and I was eagerly sitting at my desk in Sociology, waiting for the final bell to ring. As usual, it was a slow day and all I wanted to do was go back home and sleep, though I doubted Derek would let me do much sleeping with the full moon two Friday's away from this Friday.

I was stuffing all my things in my book bag when Mrs. Gale, the ancient sociology teacher, called me up to her desk with a bored and less than amused voice. I got up with a sigh and walked the two feet to her desk, standing in front of her with my hands jammed in my hoodie pockets.

"Sydney, you've been falling behind on your work." She looked up at me with heavy lidded eyes coated in an electric blue eye shadow.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm aware." I tried to keep the sarcasm from my voice, but I wasn't in the mood to hear about what such a failure in school I had become since my father sold his soul to a demon and I almost died because of it.

"You've gone from a ninety-eight to a forty-seven. And while I'm well aware of your home situation," _What home?_ "But this massive grade change is unacceptable." She continued to stare at me, folding her wrinkled, leather hands under her chin. I swore I could feel my eyebrow twitch in agitation.

"Yeah, Mrs. Gale, I know." I sighed tiredly and rubbed my temple. "I'll do all my make-up work and—"

"There will be no make-up work for you to do."

I froze and dropped my hands to my side, digging them in my jean pockets to keep from punching her in the face. "What do you mean you won't give me any make-up work?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She shrugged lightly. "I do not give out make-up work, Sydney, you know that. And even with the events currently in your life, I will not make an exception for you or else I would have to make an exception for everyone else failing."

_God forbid you actually let kids pass your class._

"I…" I trailed off, a million choice words racing through my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on not losing my cool. I curled my hands into tight fists and didn't even wince when my claws dug into my sensitive flesh.

"Sydney," She was waiting for me to answer, probably hoping that I would insult her so that she could give me detention. I never got along with Mrs. Gale. She was a major bitch, as you could see, but I got by in her class by being invisible and turning in all my work. And up till this point, I was going to pass with an A. It wasn't that I was pissed that I had an F; it was that I was pissed because she wouldn't let me make any of it up! My temper had never been good anyway, and now that I was a werewolf and I didn't have a grasp on it yet, it was deadly.

Literally.

Thoughts of slashing the old woman's throat played in my mind like a movie. Thankfully they washed out when the bell rang and I turned quickly and grabbed my bag then ran from the classroom and down the hallway towards my locker. I kept my head down the whole time and pulled my hair from the pony tail it was in, letting it fall in my face. I was thankful that the shade of red was dark enough to hide my eyes. They were yellow; I knew they were, just like my fingernails were now razor sharp claws.

The anger was bubbling over and I knew that I would lose control of it soon. I quickly opened my locker and shoved the books in it that I didn't need, keeping my eyes squinted and protected behind my veil of hair so that no one would notice the bright yellow they now were instead of the light blue-grey they were supposed to be.

I slammed my locker shut with much more force than I had intended and jumped back when I saw Allison waiting behind it. She jumped a little but continued to smile, clutching her binder against her chest. "Hey," She said.

"Hi." I muttered and then spun on my heal and began running for the exit of the school. I was losing more and more control by the second, and if I didn't get out of there fast, then I was going to fully turn and attack her in a blind rage, even though she didn't do anything.

"Sydney, wait." She called after me, catching up behind me with her long strides. Damn my shortness. "Wait," She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head so that my hair was more in my face. "Are you okay?" The concern in Allison's voice struck me like a whip.

_Shit…_

"Yeah, fine." I nodded, more hair falling in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" She was hesitant with her words. I hoped she didn't sense that I was five seconds from exploding.

"Yeah, totally." I bounced from one foot to the other, trying to conceal the anger that was about to erupt out of me like a volcano. I tried to calm myself down by thinking about happy things, but nothing was coming to mind. I wondered how bad that was.

"It's just, you've been avoiding us ever since you…turned." Through the opening veils of my hair, I could see her eyebrows knitted together and her forehead creased with anxiety about me. I tried to think of an excuse, but I had none. It was the truth, after all; I had been trying to avoid them every chance I got. I just wanted to adapt and figure this out on my own. I mean, Derek helping me out couldn't be avoided, but I didn't want to drag the others into my teen angst of not being human anymore. Though, thinking about it, they were dragged into it with Scott, so they were probably used to it. Not to mention everything that's happened the past two years, teen angst played a part in our everyday lives now.

"I'm sor—" My sincere and much needed apology was cut short when a boy smacked into me full force, sending me banging against the set of lockers beside me. It didn't hurt like it would have before. But it was enough for my anger to go sailing, reaching the surface and exploding into the open air. The boy kept running, a freshman by the looks of it, and went out the front door to the school.

_Lucky him…_

"Sydney…" Allison trailed off in a concerned voice. She reached out to touch my shoulder, but I stopped her when a low, deep growl emitted from my throat. I felt my eyes fully blazing now. I growled louder and I could feel my canines growing. My claws extracted and I bared my teeth at my best friend, though not willingly.

The anger had taken its full effect, and it was going to be heard.

Whether I wanted it to or not.

"Okay, okay." Allison stood closer to me and looked around to make sure no one was around to witness this. "Calm down. You need to calm down." She said in a hushed voice. But I didn't want to. And with this power pulsing through me, I didn't want it to end. She stared down at me in the eyes and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Sydney, calm down. Now." She commanded in a stern yet gentle voice. I growled and snapped my jaw inches away from her face. She jerked back and I pushed her roughly against the lockers behind her. She doubled over in pain, holding her stomach and I looked at her through misty eyes. She was breathing hard now, her face twisted in a mild agony from the blow I gave her. She looked at me, but it wasn't a look of disgust and fear; it was a look of sympathy and understanding.

And that's what made it worse.

If I didn't get out of here, now, then I was going to kill my best friend and then everything would be over.

I turned from her and ran in the opposite direction. "Sydney!" She shouted behind me in a strained voice. I ignored her and kept running. I couldn't believe that I attacked her like that. I couldn't believe that the thought to kill her crossed my mind. Allison. Kill Allison. Kill the girl that meant so much to me. The girl who was more like a sister than a best friend. No, more like my other half than anything else.

The thought to kill her killed _me_.

_Get a grip on yourself. Get a grip on yourself, Sydney._

I tried to change back. I tried to calm myself down. But all the pent up anger and rage and sadness and hurt overwhelmed me and I couldn't will myself to be human again. I wished that Derek had spent more time teaching me to control anger since it came so naturally to _beasts_ like us.

Like me.

I ran out the back of the school and through the lacrosse field, jumping the fence and into the woods. I got about a mile out when I heard someone trailing behind me. I jerked to a dead stop and turned around. Before I could do anything, though, I was jumped on and went sailing to the ground. I was sprawled on my back on the cold leaves. I reached up to slash the person but they locked my hands above my head.

I looked up with blurry eyes to see the face of Isaac. I struggled under his weight and almost got my arms free, but his other arm joined the hold and from there it was impossible. Isaac was stronger than me, so I wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me go." I growled.

"Not until you calm down." He said soothingly. He turned back to human and bent down, his cheek grazing mine. My breath hitched in my throat and he whispered in my ear, "Just take deep breaths. Deep breaths. Calm down. It's okay." His hot breath tickled my ear and I shivered.

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to simmer down. It started working after a few minutes. I felt myself begin to change back; my nails returned to their normal size, my fangs retracted into my gums, and my face relaxed. I felt my eyes turn back to their normal color. I let out a deep, relieved sigh and opened my eyes. Isaac was still sitting on top of me, holding my arms above my head. His face was just inches from mine, inspecting me. I could feel my cheeks grow hot, and from the amused smirk on his face, I knew that my face was as red as a tomato.

_How embarrassing._

"You can uh, you can, uhm, thank you?" I fumbled over my worlds, not exactly knowing what I should say. I mean, what could you say to someone who just totally saved your ass from going on a killing-innocent-people-spree? "Now get off of me." I said flatly. He lingered on me for a few minutes longer, not letting go on my arms. I rolled my eyes. "Uh, unless you plan on ripping my clothes off and having mad, passionate sex with me, then I suggest you get off of me." Now it was his turn to blush. I smirked. He scowled and stood up, holding a hand down to pull me up. I gracefully got to my feet and smoothed down my red, frizzed out hair.

"You sure do have a way with words." He muttered as we began walking back to the school.

I nodded and grinned cheekily, but that grin faded when I remembered only ten minutes ago. I hung my head low and asked, "Is Allison okay?"

"She just has a bruise. Don't worry. She understands."

"I still can't believe I did that…" I whispered, holding my head up to the sky, letting the fresh tears fall back into my eyes. Crying wouldn't solve anything. It hadn't before and I wouldn't now.

"Hey," Isaac reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I looked up at him and sniffled. He smiled slightly. "It's okay. It's all about control."

"Which I seem to have none of." I muttered, crossing my arms loosely around my body.

"Not yet. It doesn't come naturally. But don't worry, you'll get there." He assured and then we started walking again, staying quiet this time, getting lost in our own thoughts. I hoped that what happened today would never happen again, but I knew it would. Next time it did, though, I would be able to control it.

We continued walking in silence. That was, until I saw something black shoot past us from the corner of my eye. I froze and Isaac froze, too, having seen the same thing. We didn't talk, trying to hone in to hear if it was still there. After a few seconds, nothing happened. We laughed nervously at each other.

"Just an animal." He said.

"Yeah, probably a deer or something." I shrugged.

Though, I could feel it, deep down in my soul, that whatever had just ran past us wasn't a deer, and whatever it was, it would be back. Soon.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT. SO SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED. I'M SO SORRY. I'm a senior and my teachers are overloading us with work and projects and I have a club to run and _ I've been so busy. I'm so sorry. **

**BUT HERE IT IS.**

**I don't know if I'm fully satisfied with this chapter, but the chapters after this one will be more action-y and jumps right into the plot and suspense and "holy shit wtf" moments. **

**So.**

**Yeah.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll update when I can. Which will most likely be by the end of this week or somewhere around there.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	8. The World Will Burn

**Sins of My Father**

_**Chapter Seven: The World Will Burn**_

_**I was falling through the crimson sky. **_

_**Falling. **_

_**Just falling.**_

_**My arms and legs were upwards as the air did nothing to catch me. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. That was, until I hit the cold, rock hard ground. I groaned, rolling over on my side and rubbed my back from the pain. I slowly stood up and looked around. But I didn't see much except for some trees before a high wall of fire shot up from the ground and formed a ring barrier around me like a cage. The flames on the bottom lapped at my bare feet like an angry ocean. I jumped from foot to foot, trying to keep myself from being cooked alive.**_

_**A gut wrenching caw sounded from the sky and I snapped my neck up, spotting birds. Or, well, I thought they were birds at first, but after staring at them for a few seconds, I realized that they were half-bird half-man. They had the body of a man and the head and wings of a raven. They continued to soar above me in a circle, laughing at my burned feet and soon charred body.**_

"_**Someone help!" I cried, trying to jump up and over the fire wall. But it was hopeless; I could barely get my feet off the grass before shackles popped out of the ground and latched my ankles to the ground, holding my feet firmly in place. "Someone help me!" I cried again. But I heard nothing but the raven men mocking me.**_

_**I was alone.**_

_**I reached out to touch the fire, hoping that maybe the barrier would break, but before I got my arm out in front of me, more shackles shot up from the ground and held my arms to my sides. I struggled, trying to rip my wrists free, but I couldn't. I just wasn't strong enough. I screamed in frustration and the fire grew bigger and hotter. I swore I could feel my face beginning to melt off.**_

"_**Sydney," I heard a raspy voice whisper. I froze, straightening up, and looked around. But I could see nothing through the fire. "Sydney…" The voice sounded closer this time. I squinted my eyes, but the fire wasn't transparent. I still couldn't see anything.**_

"_**Who's there?" I shook my chains to make as much noise as possible so that maybe they'd know someone was stuck behind this death wall of fire. "Hello? Can you help me? Please!" I shouted into the nothing, begging the disembodied voice to save me. **_

"_**Sydney…" The voice was right in front of me and it was recognizable now. I felt bile start to rise in my throat at the familiarity. **_

_**I knew that voice.**_

_**I grew up with that voice.**_

_**I never thought that I would hear that voice again as long as I lived.**_

_**The wall of fire parted down the middle like a curtain and standing in the opening was my father, though he wasn't my father anymore. He was skin and bone. So skinny, the skin on his face barely hung to his bones. It looked like it was about to fall off in clumps. His face was brown and the skin was flaking off in some areas. All of his hair was gone and his bald head was bleeding. He only had one arm. His left eye was hanging out of its socket and his right eye was a milky white, glowing. His mouth was open in an O shape, and his bottom teeth were gone. His top teeth were shaved down to jagged points. Black, thick liquid, almost like tar, was coming out the sides of his mouth and forming a puddle at his bare, skinned feet.**_

"_**Syd…" He tried to walk to me, but he stopped, hitting an invisible force field to keep him out. Or to keep me in.**_

"_**D-daddy…" I choked on the word, swallowing back down my puke. "W-what ha-ppend to y-you?" I had to force myself to keep looking at him. He was grotesque and hunched and it was like something from a horror movie. Only real.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Syd. I'm sorry." He let out a sob so deep that ripped through his whole body.**_

"_**It—it's okay, dad." I tried to assure him that it was okay, but there was no conviction in my voice at all. Because it was a lie. There was nothing in the world that made this okay.**_

"_**No. Not for that—" And then a huge, heart stopping roar erupted from above and the ground started to shake. "He's coming!" The man shouted in fear and began trembling. He started backing away from me as the large footsteps grew closer.**_

"_**Dad!" I tried ripping free from my chains again. "Dad, wait!" But he was already running away. "Wait! Who's coming? Who's coming!?" I wailed at the top of my lungs. But he didn't turn back to me. He disappeared into the darkness and didn't come back. The demons above me started cawing in a chant. It got louder and louder and louder, and everything stopped all together. The silence was actually more frightening than the noise. "Oh, shit…" I whispered, my voice a faint echo around me. I yanked on my chains again, desperately trying to get free. But then the fire fell away completely and the shackles disappeared, leaving my bare skin raw and blistered. Above me, the giant birds circled me like I was their prey and they were just waiting to get the all-clear to come and eat me.**_

_**I looked around, finally taking in my surroundings; I was in the middle of a forest clearing. The only thing that told me that this wasn't a normal forest was that, in the trees, instead of leaves, there were bones. Some of them still had flesh clinging to them.**_

_**The barbarian footsteps started up again and the demon man-birds screeched and dove at me from the sky. I dunked and then took off in a sprint in the opposite direction my father left in. I ran full speed out of the opening, but no matter how fast I ran, the birds were gaining and they were ultimately faster than I was. I came to the end of the clearing, stopping right at the edge of a cliff that overlooked a high fall that was harboring violent water and shark toothed rocks.**_

"_**Shit…shit…" I bounced on my feet again, weighing my options.**_

_**The fall would kill me.**_

_**The birds would kill me.**_

_**The giant monster would kill me.**_

_**Either way, I was going to die. **_

_**So which one seemed more appealing?**_

"_**Oh, fuck it." I went back a little and then charged off the cliff, holding my hands over my mouth and nose. I hit the ice cold water and bit my tongue to keep from screaming and drowning my lungs. I flailed my limbs in every direction, trying to swim to the surface, but I just kept sinking. The water started to make my body numb and in seconds I was paralyzed from the cold. I continued to float to the bottom of the ocean—or lake—whatever I was dying in—until I hit the bottom. I lay flat on the sand, my lungs screaming at me, begging me for sweet air. But I couldn't give it to them.**_

_**Finally, my heart started to slow and my lungs unclenched. My body relaxed and my head started to buzz. Despite the cold, warmth spread through my body. I closed my eyes and let my body go loose. **_

_**I was at peace.**_

_**I was dead.**_

I shot up from my bed, pouring sweat. My hands flew to my chest. Even though I could feel my heart thumping rapidly, I just had to make sure. I let out a breath of relief and fell back on my pillow. I reached over and switched on my lamp, illuminating the big room. Shadows bounced off the walls and wiggled in my vision. Fear gripped my insides again and I jumped out of bed, wobbling on my feet slightly until I regained complete balance.

"Water, I need water." I mumbled to myself and shook my head, trying to get rid of the moving shadows from my vision.

I walked from my room and down the short hallway that opened up to the kitchen. I didn't bother to turn on the light; I snatched a glass from the counter and filled it with lukewarm tap water. I swallowed three large gulps before I dropped the glass, causing it to crash at my feet, and spit out my mouth full of water in a squeal. The light turned on and standing there was Isaac, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, his hair a disheveled mess and his feet bare. His eyes were wild.

"You little shit—you scared the shit out of me." I gasped, running my hands through my hair. God—you can't do that! I could have killed you!" I thumped my hand on the counter and raked my sharp claws across the surface.

He lingered by the light switch for a few seconds longer and then walked into the kitchen, standing on the other side of the counter in front of me. "Sorry." He mumbled softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged and said, "I just came to see if you were okay."

"At three in the morning?" Now I had both eyebrows raised.

He shrugged again and looked away from me. "Well, yeah."

"You came to see if I was okay at three in the morning. I don't know if I should be creeped out or flattered." I cracked a small smile.

"I was just making sure you're okay…" He trailed off, debating if he should say more. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a look that said he should definitely go on. He ran a hand through his wild hair and huffed a sigh. "I had a nightmare."

I dropped my arms and my mouth grew dry. "What kind of nightmare?"

"You'll just think it's stupid. I shouldn't have come. This was stupid." He muttered to himself and began to turn away. I reached out over the counter and grabbed his arm, tugging him to stay. He turned back to me, his crystal blue eyes harboring pain from the nightmare he had minutes ago.

"What kind of nightmare?" I asked again, serious.

"I, uh, you were…running in the forest. You were being chased by some…demon-bird-man things. And then you jumped off a cliff because you decided drowning was better than them tearing you apart. And then you died." I dropped my hand from his arm and wrapped my arms around my body. Goosebumps sprang up on my skin and all of a sudden I felt like I was standing in a freezer box. "See, I told you it was stupid." He turned to leave again. "Just a stupid morbid dream."

"I had the same nightmare too." I said before he walked out of the loft.

He froze and turned back to me, eyes wide. "You did?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I was…in a ring of fire and then I saw my father and he tried to apologize for something but…then…yeah, well, you know the rest."

"What does it mean?" He walked around the counter and stood in front of me, his hands curling and uncurling. I wanted to wrap my arms around him in a hug, but I didn't want to make it awkward.

"Having the same nightmare? I don't know." I turned my head away from him and stared at the floor. "I have no freaking idea." I was about to say something else, but then Derek appeared in the threshold of the hallway, looking less than please that we disturbed his sleep. Isaac stepped away from me and shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his feet, trying to look innocent.

The older man eyed the both of us suspiciously and crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell's going on in here?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly, eyeing Isaac to let him know not to mention the nightmare to him until we knew what it meant. "I was just getting some water." I motioned to the broken glass on the floor and the small puddle of water.

"And I was just checking on Sydney." Isaac chimed in.

Derek continued to eye us like he knew we weren't telling the truth, but he looked too tired to call us out on our bullshit.

_Thank you sleep deprivation._

"How'd you get in here?" He asked.

Isaac raised an eyebrow and said, "I did used to live here."

Derek glared at him and grunted. "Shut up, both of you. I'm trying to sleep." He turned and began walking away, but said over his shoulder, "And Sydney, put some pants on." I looked down, at myself and felt a deep red blush take over my face. I hadn't realized that I had only been sleeping in an over sized t-shirt and underwear. Isaac and I turned away from each other and coughed awkwardly. "And just be quiet. Whatever you do." I could practically see the deep smirk on Derek's face.

"We're not…oh whatever." I didn't even try to justify anything. Derek's bedroom door slammed shut and we were left alone again. I was honestly glad that it wasn't Cora who had woken up. She definitely wouldn't let me live this down. At least Derek wouldn't say anything about it, unless I did something to piss him off and he wanted to embarrass the shit out of me for revenge. Which would probably happen.

"I just…" Isaac trailed off, searching for something to say to break the awkward wall that had formed between us. "I guess I'm going to go now. Seeing as you're okay. We can figure this nightmare stuff out tomorrow."

"You…you don't have to leave." I said quietly. He looked down at me and I smiled slightly. "I'm not even tired anymore. Just stay, okay?"

It took him a minute, but in the end he smiled and nodded. "Uh, yeah, okay."

"Well come on." I turned out the kitchen light and then and motioned for him to follow me to my room. I silently prayed that my shirt was long enough in the back so that my underwear didn't show. I couldn't even remember if they were cute or not. I thought they were black—or red, and that didn't help my case in the slightest.

I entered my room, looking around to make sure that there were no shadows moving that shouldn't be. I walked over to my bed and got in, scrunching the blankets around me. Isaac lingered in my doorway, his elbow up on the wall, his head resting in the crook of his elbow. Standing there, looking all exhausted and protective, I couldn't stop the dirty thoughts from racing through my mind. So I did something bold: I pulled the blankets away from the empty side of my bed and looked from him to the spot beside me. He still didn't move. I sighed and said, "Isaac, for god's sake, get in the bed."

His eyebrows rose and he smirked slightly, walking towards the cloud soft bed. But before he could sit down beside me, a shadow jumped on him and sent him sailing to the ground. I jumped back, hitting my head against the wall behind me, and screamed as Isaac wrestled with the black thing on the floor. I peeked over the side of my bed and saw that the darkness was taking the form of a half-man half-raven.

The beast from my nightmare.

My eyes grew wide from the sight. _No. No, this can't be happening. It was only a nightmare. Only a nightmare. Nightmares aren't real. Nightmares don't come true!_

Isaac pushed the monster off of him, sending it crashing through my bedroom wall. The boy jumped up, full werewolf. I crawled off my bed and stood beside him, in my full werewolf form, too. The demon stood in the middle of the fresh, gaping hole in my wall, glaring at us with red, beady eyes. It cawed and then a shock went through its body and it pulled itself apart, dividing, creating two of those demons.

Isaac and I looked at each other and nodded. We both charged at the two monsters head on. Isaac jumped on one, sending them both into the living room and I punched the other in the face. It flipped in the air and then came back down and kicked me in the back. I fell through the opening and landed on my hands and knees. I spun around and got to my feet, growling. In the distance, I saw Isaac fighting the other demon—and losing.

I charged at the beast again but it jumped out of the way and kicked me in the back again. I slanted my eyes. It was just playing with me. Taunting me. Telling me that it would win no matter what. The raven-man flew at me and I was ready to claw its face, but suddenly Derek appeared and grabbed it by the throat, digging his claws in its feathered neck.

"You sure do take your time." I muttered, un-amused.

He grunted and dug his claws deeper in the struggling demon. It made a gurgling sound and then its head flopped to the side and its body grew slack. Derek released the thing and it fell to the ground in a crumbled mess. It burst into flames and then disappeared without a sound.

"We have a problem." Isaac shouted from the other side of the room. Derek and I turned to see the other demon disappearing into flame, too, but that wasn't the problem. From the large window in the front of the room, we saw that the night sky was lit up in a red glow. The moon was gold and had a silver ring around it.

"What the hell does that mean?" Cora asked.

"I have no idea." Derek muttered. We all looked at each other, sharing the same looks of infinite confusion. There was no way to explain what had just happened, but I knew one thing was for sure, mine and Isaac's nightmare and then this attack was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so things are heating up. I guess? lol I was excited to write this chapter. I'll update soon!**

**Please review if you enjoyed it!**


	9. A Trick of the Mind

**Sins of My Father**

_**Chapter Eight: A Trick of the Mind**_

_12 Easy Steps to Perform Your Own Sacrificial Ceremony_

Uh, no thank you.

_Christianity for Dummies_

Really?

_Myths about Religion_

Tempting, but sadly, pass.

_Dark Magic, Satanism, and Sacrifice_

Seriously? What the hell, Beacon Hills High? Are you trying to convert everyone into Satanists? Well, you know, that honestly wouldn't surprise me…

_Open Your Heart to Happiness, Give Yourself to God_

I sighed dramatically and shook my head. The school library had everything except books about demons and other hellish creatures. I turned to look at Allison and Lydia hunched over Allison's laptop, searching Google for half-man half-raven demons. Sadly, though, Google showed no answers, either. Which was odd, because Google had the answer for everything. I frowned and got back to work searching through the ridiculous book titles, searching for something that would actually help us.

Last night—or, rather, early this morning—Isaac called Scott, who called Stiles, and they came over to the loft right away. I explained to them my nightmare and then the monsters from the nightmare that attacked us. They had no answers, obviously. But this was only the first attack. More would be coming soon. That was the inevitable.

When I got to school later that morning, I explained to Allison and Lydia the early morning events, and they were terrified. And why shouldn't they be? We had taken down a vengeful alpha, a kanima, a self righteous hunter with selfish motives, a power hungry alpha pack, and a manipulative Darach. All in two years! But this, battling demons, was a whole different ball game. They could be anywhere at any time, and they could do just about anything. They were creatures of pain and suffering and sorrow. No mercy monsters. And this battle we had just begun fighting against them didn't look like it would end in our favor.

Lydia and Allison had agreed to help me search for the name of the beasts that almost killed Isaac and me last night. And now it was after school, but there wasn't anything to find because there was no information on them. Which only added to my already growing headache.

I sighed again and reached for a random book about satanic rituals and it flew into my hand. No, literally. It _flew_ into my hand. I reached for it, didn't grab it, and it just…moved into my hand. My eyes grew wide and I dropped the book, jumping back a little. The two girls looked up at me in curiosity and I waved to them and motioned to the book, then bent down and picked it up, placing it back on the shelf. They looked back to the computer screen. My eyes grew wide and I blinked several times, thinking that maybe I imagined it. I mean, I was running off of four hours of sleep and three energy drinks. Maybe the exhaustion was just finally getting to me.

But still…

I bit my bottom lip and checked to make sure that they weren't watching—that no one was watching. I took a deep breath and held my hand out again. This time, nothing happened. I breathed in relief. See, I was just tired and—the book flew into my hand. I clutched on to it, my mouth open wide. I had to think about it. If I thought about it moving, then it would happen and…what the hell was _this_?

I took a deep breath and thought about the whole bookshelf floating into the air. Surely that couldn't happen, though. I mean, it couldn't be that powerful—but it was. The bookshelf I was standing in front of shook, causing books to fall off the shelves and then it was hanging three feet in the air. By just a single thought from my mind.

"Sydney!" Lydia hissed from beside me all of a sudden. I squeaked and the bookshelf clanked to the floor, causing more books to topple to the floor. I turned to my two best friends and saw them gaping at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"How did you…?" Allison trailed off, not knowing what to say or if even there was anything to say.

"I…" I looked back at the bookshelf and then gulped. "I have no idea."

"Is that new?" Lydia asked.

I nodded numbly.

"Try it again." Allison commanded.

"What?" Lydia and I asked at the same time.

Allison nodded. "Just…try it again. On something small." She eyed the bookshelf and then looked at me and nodded again. I took a deep breath and thought about one of the books floating off the bookshelf and floating in the air in front of her face. When I opened my eyes, it was there, and both of them looked somewhere between shocked and scared.

"What does this mean?" I asked in a small voice.

"I have no idea." Allison said as she looked at me from behind the book. "But…"

"I'll be right back." I said suddenly, letting the book fall in her open hands.

"Where are you going?" Lydia called as I headed towards the library doors.

"Just keep looking for those demons and I'll be right back." I said over my shoulder and then ran down the hallway. I exited the back of the school and ran down to the lacrosse field where the lacrosse team was practicing for the game this weekend. I spotted Isaac and waved to get his attention. He saw me, but Coach Finstock wouldn't let him leave. We made hand and arm gestures at one another until I finally just gave up and ran up to the coach.

"What do you want, Chambers?" He asked, blowing his whistle in my face.

I winced and said, "Coach, can I please borrow Isaac for a minute?" He looked like he was about to say no, so I added, "It's an emergency." I smiled cheekily up at him.

He raised an eyebrow and a delightful smirked crossed his face. "Ah, a lover's quarrel. Make it fast, Chambers!" He blew the whistle again and then walked off to yell at Greenberg. Poor Greenberg. The man just completely hated him for no apparent reason.

I motioned for Isaac to come over and he started to, but then stopped and punched some kid in the face. Finstock yelled at him to run seven laps around the field, but he ignored him and continued jogging towards me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What the hell'd you punch him for?" I asked, dodging his initial question.

He shrugged and said, "He called me whipped."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Men."

He scowled. "Anyway, what's wrong?"

I looked around to make sure that none of the other boys were watching and said, "Okay, when I say go, I want you to drop your lacrosse stick, okay?" He eyed me suspiciously but nodded. I took a deep breath and said, "Go." And he dropped the stick but it didn't fall. It hovered in the air between us. Isaac stared at it with wide eyes and then looked from it to me several times before I placed it back in his hands.

He was quiet for a few seconds, staring at his lacrosse stick and then looking up at me. I bounced up and down and fiddled with my hands, waiting in anticipation for him to say something. "How the hell are you able to do that?" He finally asked.

"I have no idea and I'm freaking out!" I shrieked. Several of the boys turned to look at us and I waved sheepishly. Scott and Stiles eyed us from the goal. I motioned subtly with my head for them to come over. Scott looked over at Coach Finstock, who was yelling at Danny and some other players, and then they both started to jog over, but stopped when Finstock started yelling at them, too. They shrugged in defeated at us and then went back to practicing.

Isaac move to stand in front of me more and I felt my heart going crazy. "Okay, okay, calm down."

"How can you tell me to calm down?" I wailed, bawling my hands up into fists. "I can make inanimate objects move by just thinking about it!"

"Sydney," He mumbled, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What!?" I looked up at him.

"Your eyes are turning yellow." He whispered in my ear. "You need to calm down before you change." He looked into my eyes, his now yellow, too. I nodded and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes again, I was calm.

"Okay. There. Sorry. I'm calm." He removed his hands from my shoulders but didn't step away from me. He was standing so close, I could feel his body heat radiating from beneath his clothes. If I wasn't so freaked out about my sudden ability to move things with my mind, I would have blushed. "I need to go talk to Deaton. Maybe he'll know what's going on." I said softly. Deaton knew everything about everything supernatural that happened in this town. He would know what was going on with me. Maybe he would even know what those things were in my nightmare and bedroom.

"I'll go with you."

"You have to run seven laps." I motioned behind him and he turned to see Finstock glaring at us with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping impatiently on the grass.

"Give me two minutes." He said hopefully.

I sighed and nodded. "Hurry up."

**-X-**

"Show me again." Deaton ordered, holding out a syringe in the palm of his hand. I nodded and thought about the needle suspended in the air. It wiggled a little, and then levitated. Deaton stared in amazement, and just for my enjoyment, I made the thing start flipping over. Isaac let out a little laugh from beside me and the vet rolled his eyes. I smiled slightly and then placed the syringe on the counter.

"So do you know why I can do that?" I asked with hopefulness that he did.

He crossed his arms and held his chin in his hand. He looked from me to the needle on the counter and then nodded. "When the demon venom mixed with the werewolf bite, the two substances must have merged together to create a genetic mutation."

"So when they mixed together, I got the telekinesis." I mumbled to myself, nodding.

"Exactly." Deaton said, impressed.

"But is that _all_ it gave her?" Isaac asked with concern. I looked over at him to see worry etched on his face and smiled thoughtfully.

Deaton shrugged lightly. "We won't know until she does something else that normal werewolves can't."

"There's another thing." I looked up at Isaac, nodding at him that I was going to tell him about the demons. He nodded back. I turned back to the doctor and said, "Last night, I had a nightmare about some half-human half-raven demons attacking me. Then, when I woke up one appeared in my room and tried to kill me. You wouldn't happen to know what they were, would you?"

Deaton stared off into space for a few minutes, thinking. Finally, he shook his head. "Demons aren't my specialty, but I think I have a book that may have something like that in there. I'll find the book and call you tomorrow." He promised. Isaac and I nodded, then thanked him for his help, and left.

Isaac and I sat in my car in the parking lot, not talking, just thinking. I thought of my father, and I wondered exactly what Afareal was capable of. I mean, he was a demon after all, and those things that attacked us last night were connected to him somehow. So, what did this mean?

"What are you thinking about?" Isaac asked. I blinked several times, realizing that I'd been staring blankly outside for the past several minutes.

I turned to him and said, "Those things attacking us are connected with Afareal somehow."

"I know." He said like he'd been thinking the same thing, too.

"What does it mean?" Not that he knew the answer.

He shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know. But…" He trailed off and grabbed my hand that was resting in my lap. My eyes grew wide slightly and I gulped, feeling my throat go dry. His had was so warm and soft compared to my cold and clammy one. "Whatever happens, you'll be okay. _We'll_ be okay." He said, his voice certain.

And I wanted to believe him. I really did. But I knew better. These past two years have taught me something: when a threat shows itself, you want to believe that everyone will be okay. But the truth of the matter is that you can fight against the threat all you want, but in the end, you'll lose someone close to you. It always happens. And when you get rid of that threat, a new one will come along and start the terror all over again. You see, you can fight evil all you want, but it'll never stop; the battle will never be won; even when you win, a new evil will be there to kick you in the face and the cycle will start all over again. And you'll lose someone you love once more. This never fails.

"More people are going to die." I stated softly, my voice cracking. And it was true. The look he gave me showed that he knew it, too. Those things that attacked us last night would be back, and what was stopping them from attacking the people of the town? Absolutely nothing. They would be back, and they would take innocent lives with them.

"We'll be okay." Isaac said again, less optimism in his voice. His hand squeezed mine and I half smiled and nodded slightly. He and I both knew the truth, and the others knew it as well; whatever happened next, we would fight, but we wouldn't be okay.

We went back to Derek's and soon after, everyone else showed up and I showed them what I could do. I told them that Deaton was going to try and find out what those monsters were and he would let me know tomorrow. Stiles, Scott, and Allison said that they told their parents about those things (with what happened last year, they've been quick to tell them when something was about to go to hell) and that they would be on alert and careful.

After everyone left, I trained with Derek and Cora for awhile, then tried to get some sleep. The key word being _tried._

**-X-**

I scrunched up my eyes and pinched them and tried to do anything possible to make myself look more awake. I even slapped myself a few times and splashed cold water on my face. I had another nightmare last night. Which, honestly, wasn't surprising. I would probably be having the nightmares for a while. Isaac had the same one, too, but he's still able to sleep. He only has one nightmare out of the multiple I have.

_Lucky him._

Last night, I was in the circle of fire again, only this time, my friends were the ones standing on the outside, looking as tortured and helpless as my father did. Then the monster came again and the fire disappeared and everything ended with me drowning.

I stayed awake for the rest of the night, alert in case those demons tried to attack me again. But nothing attacked me, and now I was trying to survive the day at school without falling asleep in class and having another nightmare.

I looked into the mirror, pulling on my eyes. Black half moons hung under my eyes, making me look like a walking corpse. I held my head down and pulled my long hair into a pony tail, and when I looked back up, my reflection was still staring at me. Like, it never went away. Meaning, when I held my head down, my reflection stayed in place. I knew this, because my reflection still had her hair down. And mine was now up.

I gulped and held my hand up in front of the mirror. My reflection didn't do the same. I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, my reflection was gone. I stared open mouthed at the empty mirror. Then I saw my reflection walk into the mirror beside mine. I let a small, nervous laugh escape my throat and held my head.

_Crazy. You're going crazy, Sydney. You've completely lost your mind._

But just to humor myself, I walked over to the other mirror. I reached out and touched the reflective glass, and it cracked under my feather-light touch. I pulled back my hand and watched the small cuts disappear on my finger tips, leaving only little patches of blood in their wake. I looked back up to the mirror and saw the shattered circle in the bottom right corner. The glass began to fall away, but my reflection remained.

My breathing grew shallow and I felt my body go tense. I began backing away from the mirror. My reflection blinked, but when she opened her eyes back up, they were black holes and she was crying blood. Her hands reached up to her mouth, and she grabbed the inside of her jaw and began pulling it a part. I tried to look away in disgust, but it was like something kept me frozen in place, watching the horror show.

The more and more she pulled her jaw farther away, the louder the sound of muscle and tendons popping filled the room. Until finally, her jaw hung lifelessly on her face, and she began laughing.

"Hey, watch it!" Someone hissed behind me. I turned suddenly and saw a girl standing behind me. She glared at me and stepped around me. I hadn't realized someone else had walked into the bathroom. I hadn't even realized I almost ran her over.

I looked back at the mirrors, but everything was normal. There was no crack in the middle mirror. There was no broken glass on the floor. My reflection was normal, sharing the same startled face I had plastered on my face.

I looked back up at the girl and laughed, running my hands through my hair. She watched me with a skeptical brow. She was waiting for an apology, but I was scared that if I opened my mouth to say anything, all that would come out was a scream.

I already looked crazy; I didn't need to look insane.

So instead of saying anything, I grabbed my bag beside the door and ran out before she could object. I ran into the hallway and bumped into something hard. I looked up, my breathing heavier now, and saw Isaac staring down at me with a questioning face. "Sorry," I mumbled and stepped away from him. I speed walked towards the exit of the school, my heart still going wild in my chest. I had to get out of there before I exploded.

"What's wrong?" Isaac ran after me, and because his legs were much longer than mine, he was beside me in seconds.

"I have to get out of here." I was almost to the exit doors.

"What happened?" He reached to grab my arm, but I pulled it away before he could.

"I gotta go." I insisted and pushed my way outside. The fresh, crisp air blew in my face, waking me up. My anxiety began to die down, but I was still worked up. What the hell was that thing in the mirror? Was it just my mind playing tricks on me? Or was it a demon fucking with me at school? Neither of the answers seemed appealing.

I walked down the school steps, jumping down the last four, and made a dive for my car. I had to get out of here and calm down and maybe sleep. If I slept during the day would I still have the nightmares? It didn't matter—I needed to sleep or else I wouldn't be able to function anymore.

Isaac stood in front of me before I could get in my car. I huffed and curled my hands into fists. I squeezed my eyes shut and I counted to three, controlling my anger.

_You're not going to hit him. You're not going to change. You're going to get in your car and go find some place to sleep and maybe you'll have a nightmare, but you need to sleep. You need to sleep._

When I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he was looking at me with so much worry, it almost made me choke. How could he worry so much about one person? "Get out of my way." I grumbled through gritted teeth.

"No." He said simply.

I opened my mouth to tell him again, but closed it. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palms and laughed slightly. "You are _so_ difficult."

He smirked and let out a little satisfied laugh. "So I've been told." I continued to rub my eyes, trying to get the sleep and terror from my brain. I was scared that when I opened my eyes I would see my mirror self in all her shredded jaw glory. "What happened?" Isaac asked softly.

I kept my hands over my eyes and let out a deep breath. "I—I saw something in the bathroom."

I felt his body grow tense in front of me. "What'd you see?"

I ran my tongue over my teeth and whispered, "My reflection."

His body grew slack and he laughed humorously. My anger spiked. I could have punched his teeth out. "Okay, well, I don't know if no one's told you this before, but you're not scary looking."

I dropped my hands from my face and mustered up the deepest scowl I could. All the lightheartedness drained from his face and I pushed him away. He thumped against my car and looked at me with wide eyes, wondering what he said wrong. "No, you asshole, my reflection's eyes turned to _black holes_ and then they started crying _blood_ and then she _tore her jaw a part_…" I crossed my arms over my body loosely and looked at the ground. "The mirror cracked but it didn't _really_ crack and that reflection thing wasn't really _real_ and I'm going _fucking_ crazy."

"You're not going crazy." He said quickly as he stepped away from my car. "They're just messing with your mind. You can't let them get to you. It's what they want. Don't give it to them."

"Easier said than done." I groaned gravely. Isaac stood close to me and wrapped me into a tight hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. I took in a deep breath to calm myself and my nostrils were filled with peppermint and spice. "Have you seen anything…like that?" In an odd way, I was hoping that he did, just so that I wouldn't be all alone in this. I mean, we shared a nightmare each night, so maybe he saw things too.

"No." He said with regret deep in his voice.

_Or maybe not._

I shrugged lightly, not unhooking my hands from his strong back. "I hope you never have to." I said honestly. I looked up at him and smiled a little. He stared down at me with a shining look in his eyes that I couldn't quite read. He leaned forward, and I thought he was going to kiss me, but a rock thumped the back of his head and he turned with a growl to see who the dead person was who threw it. I rolled my eyes and sighed, letting my arms drop from around him, though his stayed in place.

Stiles stood on the front steps of the school, waving his arms in the air wildly. "What the hell, Stiles?" Isaac shouted at him.

"I've been trying to get both of your attentions for five minutes!" He jumped around the stairs.

"Well you have it now." I called to him.

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Isaac asked.

"A _big_ problem." Isaac and I looked at each other and then shrugged and began jogging back up to the school.

"Could you be anymore vague?" I asked once we were in front of the boy. I furrowed my eyebrows as he started running back into the school.

"Just come on!"

* * *

**A/N: I think this might be the longest chapter I've written. :D I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up sometime during the week! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Raven Mockers

**Sins of My Father**

_**Chapter Nine: Raven Mockers  
**_

Isaac and I got to the boy's locker room first, thanks to our werewolf-y speed. We stood in the doorway, watching with shocked faces at the scene playing out in front of us. Aiden, Ethan, and Scott were fighting four man-bird demons, and getting their asses kicked miserably. Stiles came up behind me, bumping into my back and pushing me farther into the room. I glared back at him but he was too focused on the demons fighting our friends.

"What the _hell_ are those things?" He hissed in my ear, his hands squeezing my shoulders in anticipation.

I forgot Isaac, Cora, Derek, and I were the only ones that have seen the monsters up until now.

Well, now was a good a time as any for the big reveal. And besides, I had a feeling we were going to be seeing much more of those things until we figured out what the hell was going on.

My eyes never left the unmatched fight. "Those, my dear Stiles, are the hell beasts that attacked me and Isaac in my room." I answered just as Isaac jumped into the fight. He didn't take two steps in before the demon punched him in the face and he flew back and landed on me, sending me back into Stiles and all three of us ended up on the floor. Isaac rolled off of me with a growl and helped me up. I grabbed Stiles and with my new ability, I pushed him towards the door so that the demons wouldn't go after him. "Stay behind the threshold." I commanded, my eyes glowing yellow. He nodded curtly and gripped the doorframe. He tried not to show it in his facial features, but from his eyes I could tell he was terrified. He should have been, because we all were.

I turned away from Stiles and flexed my claws. I let a low, deep, frightening snarl rumble from my throat and then I jumped on the back of one of the beasts. I clawed at its face frantically, wrapping my legs around its torso. It swung left and right, trying to throw me off, but I kept my claws deep into the flesh of its bird face. I almost had it, but something grabbed me from behind and threw me across the room. My body collided with a set of lockers, sending them toppling to the floor.

I rolled on my back, wincing as my broken ribs put themselves back in place and my cuts closed. I moaned and tried to stand up, but a demon placed his talon foot on my chest, its claws breaking my skin. I swear it started laughing as I struggled to get it off my body. But it was stronger than me, and my struggling was only making it angrier. It bent down to swipe its claws over my face, but Isaac jumped on its shoulders, grabbed it by the head, and twisted it all the way around. A crack echoed through the room and the demon slumped to the ground. Isaac helped me up and looking at the things twisted neck, I realized something.

_Derek broke its neck…_

"That's how you have to kill them…" I trailed off as the monster burst into flames and disappeared. "Break their necks! You have to break their necks!" I shouted as Scott got thrown at our feet.

"Nice of you to remember." He grunted as I helped him up. I rolled my eyes and we charged at the last three demons. But we stopped short when an ear piercing scream rang through the room, causing us to freeze and hold our heads in agony. Even the demons held their heads in pain. Scott shouted at Stiles to go find Lydia, which he did with no objections. Her banshee wail meant that someone was about to die, and if she got to the person fast enough, she could stop their death.

The wail carried on, and the demons were still paralyzed like the rest of us. It was the perfect opportunity. Despite being momentarily deaf and my brain whirling, I jumped on the closest demon and dug my fangs into its neck. It cawed and dug its claws in my back, but I didn't let go. After a few seconds the demon fell limp and I jumped away as it burst into flames and then disappeared.

The merged twin-werewolf jumped on another demon once the wail ended and Scott and Isaac took the last one. They burst into flames and vanished and we were left in a destroyed locker room. I staggered back against the wall and held my hand pressed against my back as it seared in pain. Evidently, when the demons scratched you, it took longer to heal like when an alpha breaks your skin.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked, walking up to me.

"Fine." I mumbled, stretching my back left and right. The cuts were shallow and they would close in a few minutes, so there was nothing to worry about. I gave the boy a little smile just to assure him even more. He didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject anyway.

"Where are you?" We turned our attention to Scott, who was now on his phone. He held the phone away from his face and static echoed on the other line.

"Some demons attacked some people on the road." Stiles' voice sounded on the other line.

We all stared at each other, daring one of us to speak up and ask the fatal question we already knew the answer to. "Are they dead?" Ethan asked.

Stiles was quiet for a few seconds and then said, "Yeah…yeah, we were too late. My dad's on his way."

"Stiles, stay there and tell him what happened at the school." Scott said and then made his way over to the door. "Make sure you tell him how to protect himself. To break the demons' neck."

"Okay."

"We're going to Deaton's, so meet us there when you're done." He hung up his phone and put it in his pocket, then he turned back to us and looked at the twins. "You two stay here and…" He trailed off and looked around at the mutilated room. Two sets of lockers were banged up and on the ground. Not to mention the lacrosse equipment and uniforms were thrashed, ripped, and completely un-wearable and un-useable anymore. Coach Finstock was going to have a massive heart attack when he came to school Monday. "Try to clean this up."

Aiden looked like he was about to argue, but Ethan gave him a look that silently told him to shut up. He clenched his jaw and then nodded and they both started to put the lockers back up in their place. Just to help out a little, but mostly to show off, I waved my hand over the broken equipment and placed them in the trashcan. The twins looked at me in amazement and I smirked, remembering that they hadn't seen me do that yet.

Isaac nudged my shoulder to stop being a show-off and then we exited the locker room, slightly limping from the fight. They had gotten scratches from the demons, too, but like mine, they weren't fatal.

We made it to Deaton's clinic in five minutes flat. Thanks to insane speeding and all the cops at the crime scene some other demons decided to create.

We barged through the doors and the doctor was standing at the counter, a large old leather bound book open in front of him. The pages were worn with age and they looked like crinkled leaves, stained a gritty tea color. We walked closer to him, out of breath from anxiety and he looked up at us gravely and said, "The demons appearing in town are called Raven Mockers. They're the servants of Afareal. The only way to kill them is by breaking their necks." He walked out from behind the counter and past us, locking the front door and changing the OPEN sign to CLOSED.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out." Scott said, shooting me a slight glare. I turned away from him, feeling my cheeks heat up, and rubbed my head with a sheepish smile.

Deaton grabbed the thick book from the counter and then motioned for us to follow him to the back. I lingered behind, my back still burning from the incisions the demon made on me. "So why are there demons killing people?" Scott asked once we were in the patient room. I shut the door and lead against it, wincing. The wounds were almost closed, but the muscle was still tender. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to have a neutral expression.

The doctor shook his head and found the page he was looking at before. "I don't know. Demons aren't really my specialty."

"But you have that book." Isaac pointed out. "So you must know something."

Deaton nodded. "I know history, origin, name, and type. But I know nothing about how to fight them. And I have no idea how to defeat them. And you guys won't be able to defeat the demons on your own."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Scott asked, his face full of concern and fear for all the innocent people in the town. So many people had died in the last two years, and more bodies were about to be added to that pile—hell, the pile was already _being_ added to.

Couldn't we just have one normal year without people dying due to supernatural beings?

"You need a hunter." Deaton said like it was the obvious answer to all of our problems.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I leaned up from against the door and joined them at the table. "Well we have two right here in town." I was talking about Allison and her father. Well, technically they were _ex_-hunters turned protectors of the innocent as of last year. But I was pretty sure with the town going back into peril they could slay a few—hundred—demons without a second thought.

The man shook his head. "Not werewolf hunters; demon hunters."

Isaac raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Those exist?"

Deaton laughed slightly and nodded. "There's a hunter for everything." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, great. Sweet." I said with a light roll of my eyes. Like the world could get even more complicated; with all the damn mythological beings we've come in contact with, I was just wondering when we were going to fight against a vampire or something.

I probably shouldn't have wondered that…

"So how do we get a hold of these demon hunters?" Scott's question brought me out of a vampire vs werewolf epic movie battle playing out in my head. Needless to say, the vampires were winning.

"I'll give them a call. In the mean time, try to be careful. You're not trained to kill demons."

_Thank you for pointing that out. Like we didn't know that already…_

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes at the doctor's knack for pointing out the obvious.

Isaac spoke up hopefully. "But as long as we break their necks we'll be fine."

"It doesn't mean you'll always get that chance… And if their claws get deep into your skin—more than just a scratch—you're dead." Deaton warned us.

"Right, don't be stupid. Got it." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. I arched my back forward, happy that the singing was finally gone and the scratches were all closed up. I rolled my neck around my shoulders and said, "But there's already been an attack at the school. They're not going to give mercy. If they attack someone we have to fight back and we're not going to think about the consequences for us." Isaac and Scott nodded at my statement.

Deaton sighed deeply and said, "I know. I'm not saying don't. I'm just saying be careful."

"How long is it going to take them to get here?" Scott asked, referring back to the special demon hunters that the druid was going to call.

He hesitated and I knew that it could only mean one thing…

"The best reside in London." He finally said.

_Of course they would be located halfway around the fucking world._

"So one hundred years." I muttered.

"Try about a week." He corrected with slight amusement in his eyes.

"And in that time, more people are going to die and we're going to be in some serious shit." I said bluntly. We were all thinking it, though we didn't want it to become a reality. But, it was a reality. It was a damn harsh reality.

This town had seen some evil, but they hadn't seen _hell_.

**-X-**

The demons didn't attack two days after that. They were probably re-grouping with their master to devise some great plan to take down the whole town. You would be amazed at what ran through my head at four in the morning when I couldn't sleep in fear of having another gut wrenching nightmare.

Monday I walked down the school hallway slowly, trying to keep myself awake. I was thankful that it was the end of the day because all I wanted to do was go back to the loft and sleep—or, wait, never mind. Maybe I wouldn't sleep… I didn't want to dream about death when there was so much death around us right now. I didn't need to see more death than I had to—and I didn't want to see any at all, in the first place.

I blinked lazily and when I opened my eyes, the hallway lights were out and no one else was in the hallway. I blinked again, hoping that maybe I was just imagining it. But the lights didn't turn back on and that's when I realized that those damn demons were messing with my mind again like in the bathroom last week.

I picked up my pace towards the exit, and then the lights went back on and I slowed down, letting a deep sigh escape my mouth in relief. I turned and started back to my locker, but something slithered in my peripheral vision. I froze, a lump forming in my throat. My stomach fluttered in anxiety and I turned back towards the exit of the school. I started speed walking to the door, but a loud, throaty deep scream echoed off the brick walls and I jumped, dropping all my things and hitting my back against a column of lockers. The lights went out again.

The man screamed again and that's when I realized that it was my father. I hugged my binder close to my chest and then forced my feet to move towards the exit. A demon appeared in front of me from a black mist and I skitted to a stop. It lunged for me and I shut my eyes, my body frozen in fear. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes back up and gasped. The lights were back on and I was standing in the middle of the school hallway, people walking past me, giving me strange looks. I was gripping my binder so tightly it had a small dent in it.

I took a deep breath, shook my head, and then walked out of the school. Screw going to my locker, I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

I burst out of the double doors and right into someone's chest. I squeaked and stumbled back, my heart pounding out of my chest. When I looked up I felt relief wash through me when I saw those bright blue eyes that filled me with warmth every time I looked at them.

"Jesus Christ, you gotta stop doing that." I mumbled as I stepped away from Isaac and started down the school steps.

"Doing what?" He asked as he walked up beside me.

"Showing up whenever I'm about to wig out." I held my arms out in the air and then dropped them at my sides. "It just makes me wig out even more."

He grabbed my arm once we reached the end of the stairs and turned me towards him. "What happened?" Concern was etched all over his face and I looked away, because staring too long would make my heart hurt.

I shrugged and stared off into the distance. "I was walking down the hallway and the lights flickered out and then I heard my father scream. I tried to run out of the school and then a Raven Mocker appeared in front of me. It ran at me but then it disappeared before anything could happen... Then I was back in the hallway and everyone was staring at me like I had gone crazy." I looked back up at him and huffed, running a hand through my messy hair. "And maybe I am going crazy. Maybe this lack of sleep is making me lose my mind. And the full moon's in a few days and I… I don't know." I shrugged lightly and readjusted my book bag strap, pulling it higher on my shoulder.

"I told you before: you're not going crazy." He said exasperatedly, resting his hands on my shoulders and shaking them slightly. When I didn't look convinced he added, "Okay, you need a distraction."

My face lit up and before I stopped myself I asked, "Wanna go back to the loft and order some food and find something on Netflix?"

His face fell and then he cocked an eyebrow and let go of my shoulders. "Sydney Chambers, are you asking me out on a date?"

I looked away from him and shrugged. "It's Monday. Not really the perfect day for a date and besides, you brought it up." I was really hoping that my cheeks weren't red. They probably were, but I liked to pretend that they weren't.

Isaac leaned close to me and said, "I'm just kidding. But yeah, let's go."

We smiled at each other and then started towards my car. "I pick the movie."

"No chick flicks." He grumbled.

"_The Breakfast Club_?" I named the first movie that came to my mind.

"Never seen it." He shrugged.

My jaw dropped in mock-terror. "…Are you kidding me?" I unlocked my car and shot him an appalled look. He shrugged and my jaw dropped even more and I could practically feel my eyes bulging out of my head. He shrugged again, innocently. "What, do you live under a rock?"

"Well between my dictating father, ridding the town of evil, and now fighting demons, I haven't really had the time." He opened the back door and threw his book bag in then slouched down in the passenger seat.

I rolled my eyes and then got in the car and started it up. "Well you have time now. And you're watching that damn movie." I gave him a serious stare and the look of considering to argue with me passed through his features, but then he changed his mind and nodded.

"_The Breakfast Club _it is." He nodded. I grinned at him and then pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the loft.

**X-**

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" Cora asked as she entered the room. Isaac and I stood in the kitchen, trying to find the order-out minus from the many drawers in the counter.

"Movie night." I mumbled, my eyes growing slightly wide when I found a bunch of pamphlets with Chinese and pizza place numbers on them. I handed them to Isaac, indicating that he can pick the food since I picked the movie.

"Oh, can I… Never mind." I looked up and saw Cora eyeing Isaac and I with mischief gleaming in her dark eyes.

"What?" I asked with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing." She shook her head and turned sharply when her brother entered the room. She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him beside her. "Derek, we're leaving."

He looked at her like she was up to something, and honestly, I was thinking the same thing. "Where are we going?"

"Out." She stated simply and then started leading him towards the door.

"It's Monday. Where the hell do we have to go on a Monday?" He asked, pulling back to slow her down.

"Brother-sister bonding time."

"Why?" He asked skeptically.

She turned and glared up at him. "Because I said so. Have fun, guys." She shifted her gaze to Isaac and I and then smiled slyly. "Use the couch." Derek looked at me with a little shock on his face and then his sister pulled him out of the loft and slammed the door shut. This time, I knew my cheeks were flaming red.

"Chinese okay?" Isaac asked, ignoring Cora's remark.

"Yep." I said quickly and then walked into the living room and in front of the TV. "I'll find the movie." I bent down and searched through Netflix until I found the fabulous movie. "Ah-hah." I bought it, thanks to my stocking up on gaming points, and stood back up. I turned back around and came close to hitting my nose on Isaac's hard chest. "Oh, shit. You scared me." And you would think with being a werewolf and having all these new heightened senses that I wouldn't get sneaked up on like that. I held the remote up and then made it float in front of the boy's face. "Found the movie." I grinned cheekily and pointed back to the TV with my thumb. He stared down at me with intent eyes and I cocked my head to the side. "You okay?" I made the remote land on his head and he finally broke into a smile.

"Fine." He answered and then turned away from me and shook his head. "The food should be here in a minute."

"I hope you got a lot of orange chicken. That's like, all I eat."

"Of course." He turned back to me and smiled knowingly. Of course he knew that. He knew practically everything about me. I plopped down on the couch and ten minutes later, Isaac brought in the food and sat down beside me. "Your dinner is severed, m'lady." He handed me my take-out and the chop sticks broke apart without me touching them. Isaac scoffed and rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and did the same with his chopsticks.

"Thank you kind sir. Now shut up and watch this godly movie." I pressed play and it began.

At the end of the movie we fell asleep. I woke up sometime later to find that somehow during the night I laid myself out on the couch and Isaac had fallen asleep on top of me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my chest. He was so gentle and calm as he slept, so I didn't wake him up or shove him off because I didn't want to disturb his seemingly peaceful sleep. And, maybe I liked it. Maybe I liked him being so close to me. Maybe I liked his gentleness. Maybe I liked his strong arms around me, lightly holding me as if he was protecting me.

As I fell back asleep, only one thought passed through my mind: there was no _maybe_ about it. I loved him being so close to me and holding me. And, as I closed my eyes, I realized something: it frightened me. It frightened me because in a time like this, the last thing I should have been thinking about was whether or not I was about to enter a relationship.

But no one ever said life was simple.

* * *

**A/N:Yeah, I'm using my own made up demon mythology for this, so...you know, it's a fanfic. Not everything has to be accurate.  
**

**I figured that there needed to be some Isaac-Sydney fluffy-ness. I like the fluffy-ness. Maybe this is the longest chapter I've written? I don't know. I have the rest of the chapters mapped out for this story so... I'll be finished with this story by the end of this month. ^-^**

**Oh yeah, and in later chapters, get prepared. That's all Imma say.**

**Please review!**


End file.
